Manigances
by stefanie3
Summary: ***NOUVEAUX CHAPITRES À VENIR!*** Anciennement "Pas de titre pour le moment" ... ouff, enfin un titre! Les Malfoy reçoivent une mauvaise nouvelle... *chapitre 11 en ligne!* Encore une fic Herm'/Dray!
1. Une mauvaise nouvelle

Auteure : Stèfanie  
  
Disclaimer : Bon, comme tout le monde doit le savoir, les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling qui veut pas sortir son 5ième tome pis qui nous fait attendre! J'AI HÂTE AU 5IÈME TOME!!! Ok, j'arrête! (  
  
Si j'écris N/A, ça veut dire note de l'auteure! C'était une petite précision avant de commencer le chapitre!  
  
CHAPITRE 1  
  
UNE MAUVAISE NOUVELLE  
  
Lucius Malfoy était en furie! Il venait de recevoir une lettre du ministère disant qu'il lui enlevait presque tout ses biens et son argent! Le ministère venait d'apprendre que les Malfoy n'avait pas payé l'impôt des sorciers pendant presque 20 ans!  
  
« Mais comment. ils ont su? » criat-il. « Welta! »  
  
La jeune elfe de maison nommée Welta arriva en courant.  
  
« Oui monsieur? »  
  
« Dit à Draco et à Narcissa de descendre au salon! TOUT DE SUITE! »  
  
L'elfe de maison parti en courant vers les étages supérieurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, Narcissa et sa progéniture arrivèrent. Draco abordait son air supérieur, tandis que Narcissa avait encore et toujours une face de dégout.  
  
« Assoyez-vous! J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. Le ministère vient de découvrir que nous n'avons pas payé nos impôts! Alors nous sommes obligés déméager à la place qu'il nous dicte! Ou sinon, nous irons en prison! Alors, je voudrais savoir. COMMENT ON-T-ILS SU?? »  
  
Lucius était encore plus en colère que d'habitude.  
  
« Je n'en sais rien, Père. »  
  
« Et toi, Narcissa? Saurais-tu quelque chose par hasard? »  
  
« Non, rien. Je ne leur aurait rien dit, car j'adore ce manoir! Je ne pourrais pas vivre en dehors d'ici alors je ne sais pas comment je pourrais leur dire! »  
  
« D'accord, alors nous. »  
  
Lucius arrêta de parler car un hibou venait d'entrer dans la vaste pièce pour venir poser une lettre sur les genoux de Lucius.  
  
Cher Moniseur Malfoy,  
  
Étant donné les circonstances, votre nouveau domicile sera près de Londres, dans la petite banlieue de RedPark (n/a : je sais que ça existe surement pas, mais je ne veux pas passer des heures à chercher sur Internet pour ça!), où il n'y a que des moldus. Vous ne pouvez pas aller à un autre endroit, sous peine d'amende encore plus grande. Tant que vous ne nous aurrez pas tout rembourser, vous aller devoir rester à cet endroit. Puisque nous avons pris la majorité devos biens, votre amende est déjà payer de moitié. En plus, vous ainsi que Narcissa Malfoy, avez à faire 50 heures de travaux communautaires chacun. Votre fils n'étant pas obligé d'en faire, vu que ce qui vous arrive n'est pas de sa faute.  
  
Nos sincères salutations,  
  
Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la magie.  
  
La lettre était suivi de toutes les signatures obligatoires. Toute la famile était sous le choc. Ils allaient vivre entourés de Moldus!  
  
« Père! Nous n'allon pas vivre avec des sang-de-bourbe?! Ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy! »  
  
« Du calme, Draco! Nous allons bien trouver une solution! Tu-sais-qui nous aidera sûrement! »  
  
Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.  
  
« Welta! Va donc répondre! »  
  
« C'est pour vous maître! C'est Monsieur Fudge qui est là! »  
  
« Cornelius! » dit-il froidement quand il arriva devant lui. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »  
  
« Je viens chercher vos biens et vous emmenez avec moi pour vous montrer votre nouvelle demeure! Transportus myrtus! »  
  
Et tous les meubles disparut, même ceux sur lesquels Draco et Narcissa était assis. Ces derniers tombèrent par terre pour ensuite se relever le plus dignement possible.  
  
« Je vous ai laissé quelques meubles, pour remplir votre prochaine maison! Elle n'est pas très grande, comparée à votre. manoir, mais elle est très confortable! Venez! Je vous y conduit! »  
  
Ils sortirent à l'extérieur et ils virent un gros camion de déménagement dans l'entrée.  
  
« Nous y allons en. voiture? »  
  
« Bien sûr Lucius! Il faut que vous fassiez comme si vous étiez des moldus! Alors. chanjus habitus! »  
  
Et leurs vêtements de sorciers se transformèrent en vêtements de moldus.  
  
« Ouach! Je ne veux pas porter des habits de moldus! Même si ils me vont à ravir! » dit Draco, qui venait de retrouver sa langue, et qui avait, comme vêtements, un jean et un chandail noir un peu moulant, qui lui allait très bien.  
  
« J'aime beaucoup cette petite robe! » dit Narcissa, qui était vêtu d'une jolie robe bleu et argent qui lui arrivait un peu en haut des genoux.  
  
Lucius, lui, était habillé comme un homme d'affaire, veston et cravate.  
  
« C'est pas si pire! Mais j'aimais mieux ma robe! »  
  
« Venez! Montez dans le camion! »  
  
Àl'arrière, il y avait les meubles que Fudge leur avait permis de garder pour leur maison. Ils firent environ 1 heure de route, et enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une petite rue avec plusieurs maisons, quelques une grande, quelques unes petites. Enfin, ils arrêtèrent à l'une d'elle, qui était quand même assez grande comparée à ceratines. Elle était de type victorienne, comme celle d'à coté.  
  
« Voici votre nouvelle demeure! J'espère que vous allez bien vous plaire ici! Bon, il faut que je parte! Mais des déménageurs vont arriver d'ici quelques minutes! Alors, amusez-vous bien! »  
  
« Ouais c'est ça! Comment pourrais-t-on s'amuser ici! » dit Lucius Malfoy, dès que Cornelius eut transplané, à l'abris des regards des moldus.  
  
« Oh! On va visiter la maison! S'il te plait!!! » dit Narcissa, toute contente.  
  
« D'accord, venez! »  
  
Ils visitèrent la maison, qui était dans le même style que le manoir Malfoy. Ils décidèrent quoi était quoi (« Je prends cette chambre! C'est la plus grande! » « Justement, Draco, c'est la plus grande! Alors c'est à moi et ta mère! » « Mais. » « Pas de mais! Trouve toi en une autre! Ah! Les déménageurs! Alors les voir. »), et après 1 heure et demi, tout les meubles était dans la maison et les déménageurs était parti.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione revenait du chemin de Traverse avec sa mère. Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, ils virent qu'un camion de déménagement quittait l'entrée des voisins.  
  
« Ah! Nous avons de nouveaux voisins apparament! Nous irons leur souhaiter la bienvenue tout à l'heure d'accord ma puce? » dit Johanna Granger.  
  
« D'accord maman! » dit Hermione,qui était assise à coté d'elle dans la voiture.  
  
À suivre.  
  
N/A : J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! Si oui, j'aimerais bien avoir des reviews pliz! Et si vous avez des commentaires/suggestions, faîtes le moi savoir! 


	2. De nouveaux voisins

Auteure : Stèfanie  
  
Disclaimer : Bon, comme tout le monde doit le savoir, les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling qui veut pas sortir son 5ième tome pis qui nous fait attendre! J'AI HÂTE AU 5IÈME TOME!!! Ok, j'arrête! (  
  
CHAPITRE 2  
  
Hermione était en train de se regarder dans le miroir. Avec cette petite robe rouge fleurie, elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle avait beaucoup changée pendant le premier mois de vacances. Elle s'avait fait amincir les cheveux grâce à un sortilège trouver dans un des nouveaux livre qu'elle avait acheter au Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait aussi pris quelques courbes bien placées. Même ses amis ne l'aurait pas reconnue tout de suite! Elle entendit sa mère l'appeler de la cuisine et elle descendit voir ce qu'elle voulait.  
  
« Tiens Hermione! Prends ce plat de biscuits que je viens de faire, et va les porter aux nouveaux voisins! »  
  
« D'accord! »  
  
Hermione prit le plat et sortit de la maison, en essayant de ne pas l'échapper. Sa mère en avait fait trop, comme d'habitude! Elle se rendit chez les voisins et cogna à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un séduisant jeune homme habillé avec un jeans et un chandail noir lui ouvrit.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu.wow! Qui es-tu belle demoiselle? » dit-il, avec un sourire charmeur.  
  
« Je suis la voisine! Je m'apelle. Malfoy? »  
  
« Toi aussi? » dit-il, avec un air étonné.  
  
« Non! Je m'appelle Hermione Granger! »  
  
« Granger? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là! » dit-il, un peu en colère d'avoir 'flirter' avec elle. Mais il devait avouer qu'elle était très belle dans cette petite robe. moulante. « Arrête! C'est Granger franchement! Une sang- de-bourbe! Mais elle est quand même. NON!!! » pensa-t-il.  
  
« Ce serais plutôt à moi de te dire ça! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à ton manoir? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un coin moldu? »  
  
« Euh. »  
  
Draco ne pouvait pas lui dire que les Malfoy étaient devenus. pauvres! Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse et vite!  
  
« Euh. le manoir est en rénovation et. il nous a fallut venir ici pour. quelques. jours?! »  
  
« Draco! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »  
  
Draco regarda Hermione d'un air qui lui suppliait de partir.  
  
« Euh. c'est la voisine! Elle est venue nous souhaiter la bienvenue!  
  
« Ah.euh oui! C'est ça! Bienvenue! »  
  
Elle lui tendit les biscuits et repartit très vite chez elle. Draco, quand à lui, resta debout, le plat de biscuits dans le mains, dans le cadre de porte, la regardant partir. Pendant qu'ils de parlaient, il avait senti quelque chose et il était sûr qu'elle aussi l'avait ressenti.  
  
« Draco! Ferme cette porte et vient nous rejoindre au salon! Immédiatement! »  
  
« Oui, Père! »  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione s'affaissa sur son lit, avec des sentiments partagés. Quand elle parlait avec Dra. Malfoy, elle avait senti quelque chose de bizarre dans tout son corps. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Et elle en avait encore. Mais là, elle était furieuse, car elle avait trouvé Malfoy séduisant mais elle était heureuse aussi, sans savoir pourquoi. « Peut-être que je suis amoureuse.. NON! C'est Malfoy franchement! Mais il était très séduisa.NON! » pensa-t-elle.  
  
« Hermione! Ma puce! Viens souper! »  
  
« J'arrive maman! »  
  
Elle descendit dans la cuisine et demanda à sa mère si elle pouvait manger dans sa chambre ce soir.  
  
« Bien sûr ma puce! Vas-y! Mais redescent ta vaisselle après d'accord?' »  
  
« Oui maman! Je suis habituée! »  
  
Elle remonta dans sa chambre. Elle s'assoya à son bureau, dans l'intention d'écrire une lettre. Elle prit donc un parchemin ainsi que de l'encre et une plume et commença à écrire.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je viens d'avoir une surprise de taille! Il y a des nouveaux qui ont déménagés à coté de chez moi! Et devine qui c'est? Nul autre que Draco Malfoy! Je me demande comment va être mon été! En tout cas, jèspère que le tien se passe bien jusqua présent! Même si tu es pris à le passer avec les Dursley! On se verra au Chemin de Traverse vers la fin du mois d'Août!  
  
À la prochaine!  
  
Hemione  
  
Au début, elle s'était dit qu'elle allait lui parler de ce qu'elle avait ressenti, mais elle décida que non, car Harry l'aurait mal pris. Sa meilleure amie qui ressent quelque chose pour leur pire ennemi d'école! Elle pris le parchemin, le roula, l'attacha avec un petit ruban rouge et or et le donna à sa nouvelle chouette pour qu'elle aille lui porter. Elle mangea traquillement, tout en écoutant de la musique et, vers 21h30, redescendit en bas pour ranger sa vaisselle (« Hermione! Ça t`a pris beaucoup de temps pour manger dis donc! »)et remonta en vitesse dans sa chambre. Dès qu`elle arriva, elle s`écroula sur son lit pour penser... à Draco Malfoy. Elle s`endormit bien vite et fit de beaux rêves cette nuit- là...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ding! Dong!  
  
« J`y vais! » dit Hermione.  
  
« Salut Hermione! » dit la fille qui était devant la porte.  
  
« Ah! Salut Claire! Ça va? Tu es enfin revenu de chez tes grands-parents! Je suis contente de te revoir! » dit Hermione en la serrant dans ses bras.  
  
« Tu m`as manquée aussi Herm`! Tu viens te promener un peu? »  
  
« D`accord! M`man! P`pa! Je vais me promener! Je reviens pas trop tard! »  
  
Hermione et Claire sortirent de la maison en même temps que Draco, qui lui sortait car il en avait assez de son père. Depuis quelques temps, ils se chicanait tout le temps et Draco s`éloignait de plus en plus du nom de Malfoy. Vu qu`il veanit d`avoir 17 ans, Voldemort voulait que dès Noel, Draco devienne un mangemort. Mais il n`était pas si sûr qu`il voulait en devenir un, si c`était pour finir comme son père.  
  
« WOW!!! Tu as vu ce gars-là?!!! » dit Claire, un peu trop fort. Draco se retourna (car c'est de lui qu'elle parlait!) et lui fit un sourire charmeur... qui s'évanouit dès qu'il vit Hermione à coté de la jeune fille. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et lui dit :  
  
« Granger, je peux te parler deux secondes? »  
  
Claire la regarda en lui disant "chanceuse, tu le connait?" et Hermione rougit, mais sans le montrer à Draco.  
  
« Qu`est-ce qu`il y a? » dit-elle quand ils furent assez loin de Claire.  
  
« Tu pourrais dire à ton... amie d`arrêter de parler aussi fort! Car si mon père l`entend, il va penser que je "flirte" avec des sang... des moldue et... dis-lui d`arrêter stp! »  
  
« Euh... d`accord Draco! »  
  
« Draco? T`as dit Draco? »  
  
« Mais... non! T`as du mal comprendre! J`ai pas dit Draco! J`ai dit... Malfoy! Il faut que j`y aille! Bye! » dit-elle, rapidement, en essayant de s`éloigner mais Draco fut plus vite qu`elle. Il lui prit le bras, et lui demanda :  
  
« Qu`est-ce que t`as Hermione? Tu es toute rouge! Est-ce que je te gêne? »  
  
« Euh...non! C`est juste que... » elle s`arrêta là, car elle était en train de fixer son bras... sur lequel était posé la main de Draco. Elle eu des frissons, et il le senta car il enleva sa main.  
  
« Que quoi? »  
  
« Qu'il faut vraiment que j'y aille parce que sinon. Claire va être jalouse! Alors bonne journée et à bientôt. » dit-elle, mais en s'éloignant pour de bon, cette fois-ci. Quand elle revint vers Claire, cette dernière avait le sourire aux lèvres et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.  
  
« Et bien, euh, il m'a dit de te dire. »  
  
« Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? »  
  
« De ne plus dire aussi fort qu'il est très beau, car euh. ça le gêne un peu! »  
  
« Ah. »  
  
« Et il te fait dire bonjour aussi! »  
  
« Ah oui? Cool! Mais je voudrais savoir quelque chose! Comment ça se fait que tu le connais? »  
  
« Et bien.il va à mon école! »  
  
« Tu ne m'avais jamais parler de lui il me semble! »  
  
« Non, j'avais oublier! Mais c'est que l'on ne se parlait pas très souvent non plus! Et en plus, il habitait loin! Il vient tout juste d'emménager, hier pour être plus précise!»  
  
« C'est un signe du destin. »  
  
« De quoi? »  
  
« Qu'un très séduisant jeune homme, qui va à la même école que toi, emménage CET été ici! Que ce soit ton voisin.! Tente ta chance. »  
  
« Tenter ma. non! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je voudrais être avec lui? »  
  
« Ton sourire. et tu deviens toute rouge quand tu le vois! C'est bon signe.! Va le voir, et demande lui de te rencontrer ce soir, au parc! »  
  
« Mais non! Pourquoi je lui demanderais ça? Et en plus, je ne crois pas qu'il m'aime alors! Je ne voudrais pas me ridiculiser devant lui! »  
  
« Vas-y! Je te suis! »  
  
« Non! S'il faut que j'y aille, j'irai toute seule! »  
  
« D'accord! Mais je t'attends ici! »  
  
« Je crois que j'ai changer d'idée! Je vais retourner chez moi, lui écrire une lettre, aller lui donner, et. »  
  
« D'accord! Fais ce que tu veux! Mias dépêche toi avant qu'une autre fille te le vole! »  
  
« D'accord! Je t'appellerai tout à l'heure! Bye! »  
  
« Bye! »  
  
Hermione retourna chez elle et écrivit cette lettre :  
  
Cher Draco,  
  
J'aimerais te rencontrer, ce soir vers 20h00, au Parc qui est au coin de la rue. J'espère que tu seras au rendez-vous car j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
  
Hermione  
  
'Ouf! Hermione, vas-y, t'es capable! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire?' pensa-t-elle, en cognant à la porte de la maison de Draco.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » dit un grand homme blond, qui était nul autre que Lucius Malfoy.  
  
« Euh. est-ce que je pourrais parler à Dr. Draco svp monsieur? » dit-elle timidement.  
  
« Draco! Quelqu'un veut te voir. » dit-il en s'éloignant.  
  
'Sûrement parce qu'il croit que je vais lui donner une maladie! Pfff!'  
  
Draco arriva à la porte et fût surpris en voyant Hermione.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »  
  
« Euh. tiens! » dit-elle en lui tendant un parchemin. Elle s'enfuit le plus rapidemet possible, mais pas trop, pour qu'il ne croit pas qu'elle voulait le fuir.  
  
« Mais Hermi. » dit-il, mais elle était trop loin pour entendre le petit chuchotement de Draco.  
  
Il ouvra le parchemin, le lu, et eu un petit sourire en coin, qui trahissait qu'il était heureux.  
  
« Draco! Pour la dernière fois, ferme cette porte! Et qui c'était cette fois-ci? La même qu'hier? »  
  
« Euh. non père! C'est juste une fille qui est venue nous souhaiter la bienvenue! »  
  
« Mais elle a dit : Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Draco svp monsieur? » dit-il avec une fois de jeune fille.  
  
'Elle a encore dit Draco.' pensa-t-il en refermant la porte doucement, les yeux rivés sur la lettre.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vers 19h30 ce soir-là, la chambre de Hermione était sans dessus-dessous. Jupes, pantalons, chandails et robes traînait un peu partout.  
  
« Ah! J'ai trouvé! » cria-t-elle, un peu trop fort.  
  
« Tout va bien là-haut? » demanda sa mère, alertée par les bruits qui provenait de la chambre de Hermione.  
  
« Oui! Oui! Bon, c'est ÇA que je mettre ce soir! » continua-t-elle, en chuchotant.  
  
Elle avait choisi une robe qui allait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle était bleu pâle, avec des fleurs roses qui partaient du bas, pour finir au niveau du nombril.  
  
'Et s'il ne vient pas? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Je n'y vais pas! C'est décidé! Mais. s'il vient et que je ne suis pas là? Il va penser que je lui ai fait une blague, et je n'aurai plus de chance! D'accord! J'y vais! Au secours!' pensa-t-elle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pour Draco, la réponse était claire dès le début : non, il n'irait pas la rejoindre! Mais c'était l'autre Draco qui parlait, l'ancien. Le nouveau Draco voulait y aller, mais en même temps, il redoutait ce « rendez-vous ». Il espérait que Hermione lui dise qu'elle l'aime. Mais si elle ne voulait pas lui dire ça, il serait déçu et il ne pourrais pas le supporter. Mais, d'un autre sens.  
  
'Arrête de penser Draco! Ça ne te va pas du tout!' se disait-il. 'Si elle ne me dit pas qu'elle m'aime, je n'aurai qu'à le lui dire! C'est décidé! J'y vais! Au secours!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione arriva au parc, pile à l'heure. Elle entra et commença à se promener, ne voyant pas Draco à l'entrée. 'Bon! Je suis sûre qu'il ne viendra pas! Je suis bête d'avoir pensé qu'il viendrait.'  
  
Elle se dirigea vers où elle était entrée, pour repartir chez elle, la tête penchée, presque les larmes aux yeux... mais elle fonça dans quelque chose. ou plutôt, quelqu'un.  
  
« Dr.Draco? »  
  
À suivre...  
  
Bon! Je crois que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que l'autre, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Je sais que la « romance » (je sais pas trop comment appeler ça!) commence vite, mais quand ils seront à l'école... ça va peut-être changer, ou peut-être pas! J'en dit pas plus! Laissez-moi des reviews svp!   
  
Je n'ai pas encore commencé le 3ième chapitre (contrairement à ce que j'avais fait pour le premier), et ça se peut qu'il prenne plus de temps pour arriver à cause des examens qui commencent! Désolé! 


	3. Le rendezvous

Disclamer : Comme tout le monde doit le savoir, tous les personnages, sauf un que vous découvrirez dans ce chapitre, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. on est obliger de dire ça avant notre histoire? Ou si c'est juste quelqu'un qui a fait sa un jour et que là, tout le monde le fait? 2-k, si vous avez une réponse, dite là moi!  
  
J'aimerais remercier Ariane (qui est en train de rougir en ce moment, j'en suis sûre.!), qui m'a beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup aidé pour ce chapitre, sans elle, vous ne l'auriez eu que dans une semaine. ou peut-être même plus! Alors remerciez là si vous aviez attendu ce chapitre!  
  
Message à Ariane : j'ai un peu changé la fin, sans te prévenir. j'espère que tu l'aimeras! J'ai presque rien changé!  
  
  
  
CHAPITRE 3 LE RENDEZ-VOUS  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione arriva au parc, pile à l'heure. Elle entra et commença à se promener, ne voyant pas Draco à l'entrée. 'Bon! Je suis sûre qu'il ne viendra pas! Je suis bête d'avoir pensé qu'il viendrait.'  
  
Elle se dirigea vers où elle était entrée, pour repartir chez elle, la tête penchée, presque les larmes aux yeux... mais elle fonça dans quelque chose. ou plutôt, quelqu'un.  
  
« Dr...Draco? »  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
« S`cusez-moi...Hermione? »  
  
« Dra...draco? »  
  
« Non, c`est moi, Freddie! Tu ne me reconnais pas? On s`est vu l`été passé! »  
  
« Ah oui! Salut! Ça va? »  
  
« Moi oui, mais toi, ça n`a pas l`air d`aller! Qu`est-ce que t`as? »  
  
« Moi? Rien! »  
  
« Essaie pas de me mentir, je te connais trop pour ça.. en plus tu pleures! »  
  
« C`est un garçon qui t`as fait ça hein? » ajouta-t-il.  
  
« C`est un peu ça... »  
  
« Laisse- moi deviner. il t'a fait de la peine en te rejetant ou un truc du genre? »  
  
« Ouais. »  
  
« T`es tellement jolie... comment peut-il ne pas t`aimer? » dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
  
Hermione, rougissant légèrement, lui répondit par un sourire timide.  
  
« Viens avec moi, on va aller se payer du bon temps.. » lui dit Freddie.  
  
« Je ne suis pas pour ne pas le suivre...il est tellement gentil...et sexy aussi... » pensa-t-elle.  
  
« Oui d`accord... »  
  
Freddie lui prit la main et ils commencèrent à marcher en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
« Je suis en retard à cause de mon maudit père! Il a fallut que je lui trouve une excuse pour sortir! Elle est sûrement partie maintenant! » pensa Draco, qui arrivait à l'entrée du parc.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
« Mais... qu`est-ce que tu fais? » dit Hermine, en repoussant Freddie qui essayait de l`embrasser.  
  
« Laisse toi aller Hermione... » dit-il en se repenchant pour l`embrasser.  
  
« Non! Lâche-moi! » dit-elle, assez fort pour que Draco l`entende.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco entendit des cris de détresse. Il couru aussi vite qu`il le pu, pour voir un jeune homme qui essayait d`embrasser Hermione... qui se débattait.  
  
« Hermione! »  
  
Draco arriva en courant, tandis que le jeune homme se retournait vers lui, en se demandant ce qui se passait.  
  
Draco lui décrocha un coup de poing au visage du jeune homme. Celui-ci essaya de faire pareil, mais ne toucha que du vide. Draco était rapide. Il lui donna un coup de pied dans les tibias et ensuite un autre coup de poing.  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione les regardait se battre, se cachant derrière un buisson, de peur de se faire frapper lorsqu''ils manquaient leur cible. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle n'en peut plus de les voir se battre et se leva.  
  
« Arrêter! Freddie, va-t-en! »  
  
« De toutes façons, t'es qu'une pétasse... »  
  
« Retire ce que tu viens de dire! »  
  
« Sinon quoi? Tu vas le dire à ton papa? »  
  
Draco prit les nerfs et frappa Freddie tellement fort, que celui-ci tomba par terre. Draco lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes.  
  
« Excuse-toi! Tout de suite! » lui dit-il d`un air menaçant.  
  
« S`cuse-moi! S`cuse moi! Maintenant, laisse-moi partir! Stp! »  
  
Draco le laissa se relever et Freddie partit en courant, de peur de se faire refrapper.  
  
Hermione s'écroula en pleurant. Draco, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, lui mit maladroitement un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Hermione reprenne ses esprits et se relève.  
  
« Ce n`est pas vraiment le rendez-vous auquel je m`attendais! » dit Hermione en riant.  
  
« T`es sûre que ça va aller? » demanda-t-il d`un regard remplit d`inquiétude.  
  
« Non... mais je vais rentrer chez moi pour aller me reposer... »  
  
« Dans ce cas-là, je vais t`accompagner jusqu`à ta porte! » lui dit-il.  
  
Ils marchèrent en silence, côte à côte, jusqu'à la porte de la maison d'Hermione.  
  
« Bon et bien... bonne nuit Draco... »  
  
« Bonne nuit. et je suis désolé Hermione! »  
  
« Mais. pourquoi? »  
  
« Et bien. si je n'était pas arrivé en retard, ce gars-là n'aurait pas fait ça et tu ne pleurerais pas et. »  
  
« C'est pas grave. »  
  
« Mais si! Et si il. »  
  
Hermione l'interrompit en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
  
« Bonne nuit Draco. et arrête de dire que c'est de ta faute! »  
  
« D'accord. Bonne nuit et à demain! »  
  
Il redescendit les marches et se rendit vers sa maison. où un homme blond le regardait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. un air de dégoût sur le visage.  
  
À suivre.  
  
Bon, ce chapitre est plus court, mais je ne pouvais pas le continuer car je voulais vous laisser sur cette fin-là! Ça m'a prit un peu plus de deux semaines pour mettre ce chapitre, mais le prochain arrivera plus vite je crois. même si il me reste deux articles à remettre dès la rentrée des classes. et je ne les ais même pas commencés! lol! Mais c'est pas grave, j'aime mieux faire cette ptf, ça me donne une excuse pour ne pas les faire tout de suite! Lol! Review pliz! 


	4. L'invitation

Salut tout le monde! J'ai écrit mon tit texte en bas, alors voilà le chapitre! Mais avant, les réponses aux reviews vu que tout le monde a l'air de le faire!  
  
Sandra, Célina, Ange Rogue, Émily Potter, SwEeT C@aNdY, watery136, nakago, aya, lluna21, padmacho, hermignonne, Zhusidinuo, Suppu, Audrey, Kanzaki Umi, Chari, Ginny Malefoy et sailor digitale : merci!!! Voilà la suite!!!!! lol! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer!  
  
*pas de nom* : quand hermione disait dr.draco, cé que quand je l'ai tapé, le point entre dr et draco c'était trois petits points! Alors c'est juste que que je les publie mes chapitres, ben les trois petits points marche pas! mais je vais essayer quelque chose et j'espère que ça va marcher!  
  
Ariane : Calme toi! Et si tu m'avais aidé comme avec l'autre chapitre, ça aurait pris moins de temps! Alors pour le prochain, quand je vais t'appeler et te dire : 'Ariane j'ai besoin d'aide pour mon 5ème chapitre' tu vas me répondre 'Ok Stèf! Je vais t'aider!' et comme ça, le chapitre arriverais plus vite! lol! Alors, tu vas tu m'aider? Stp!!!!! Alors je t'appelle ce soir!  
  
Je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde! Alors voilà mon chapitre!  
  
Oups j'allais oublier le très-important-disclaimer-que-tout-le-monde-veut- lire-parce-que-c'est-euh-...-plate-!-!-!-je-suis-en-plein-délire-!-!-!-lol- !-!-!: Tout appartiens à J.K.Rowling... sauf l'histoire bien sûr!  
  
En passant, je suis en manque d'inspiration, donc AIDEZ-MOI SVP!!!!! Bon, le chapitre 4 maintenant...  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Draco marcha jusqu'à chez lui et quand il ouvrit la porte, son père le prit par le col et l'emmena avec lui dans le sous-sol.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec cette moldue? Tu m'avais dit que tu allais faire un tour dans le parc. seul! Et tu reviens avec une sang-de-bourbe?"  
  
Draco sursauta légèrement à ce mot. Il l'avait souvent employé pour la décrire, mais plus maintenant.  
  
"C'est une sorcière! Elle va à Poudlard et elle est dans la même année que moi! Lâche-moi maintenant!"  
  
"Je me souviens d'elle. dans ta deuxième année. C'est une amie de Harry Potter non?''  
  
"Oui et alors?"  
  
Lucius Malfoy donna un coup de poing à son fils.  
  
"Ne me parle plus jamais avec ce ton-là! Sois respectueux avec ton père!"  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux hein? Pourquoi tu m'as emmener dans la cave? Pour me battre? Désolé mais je me suis assez battu pour ce soir! Je monte me coucher!"  
  
Draco essaya de partir mais Lucius le retint par le bras.  
  
"Comment ça tu t'es assez battu pour ce soir?"  
  
"T'as du mal comprendre! J'ai pas dit ca!"  
  
"Oui tu l'as dit! Laisse-moi deviner. tu t'es battu pour elle? C'est une Gryffondor non?"  
  
"Oui mais je l'aime quand même! Mais toi tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'est l'amour! Tu vas arrêter de me dire quoi faire j'en ai plus qu'assez! Je ne vais pas devenir comme toi!"  
  
Draco parvint à se dégager de son pàre et couru jusqu'à sa chambre à l'étage supérieur.  
  
Arrivé dans sa chambre, Draco se jeta sur son lit et commenca à ruer de coups son oreiller.  
  
"Il m'énerve! Il croit tout connaitre, tout comprendre et il veut décider de ma vie! Je ne peux pas me révolter de toutes facons! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire?"  
  
Et il s'endormit sur ses pensées.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
En même temps, mais chez Hermione.  
  
Hermione monta directement dans sa chambre, essayant d'éviter ses parents.  
  
Dès qu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle se jeta sur son lit, le sourire aux lèvres, mais encore avec des larmes dans les yeux. Elle repoussa l'envie de fondre en larmes.  
  
« Il faut que je me resesisse! Allez Hermione! » pensa-t-elle.  
  
Et elle s'endormit en pensant à son beau Draco...(et non ariane! C'est le Draco de Hermione dans cette histoire là! T'as juste à t'imaginer être Hermione et tu seras au paradis! lol!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Même s'il y avait un orage à l'extérieur, Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin de très bonne humeur. Elle avait rêver de Draco. Ils se promenaient main dans la main, sur une plage, pendant un coucher de soleil. Le rêve se terminait par un baiser.  
  
« C'est cliché comme rêve mais comme j'ai aimé ce rêve! Je vais aller le voir aujourd'hui et j'espère ne plus jamais revoir Freddie. » pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle se leva et descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin-là. Il venait de rêver de Hermione. Dans son rêve, lui et Hermione se promenaient main dans la main, sur la plage, pendant un beau coucher de soleil. Finalement, Draco lui donnait un baiser et il se réveillait.  
  
« Wow! Quel beau rêve! J'espère en refaire un comme celui-là! » pensa-t-il.  
  
« Je veux la revoir aujourd'hui.. »  
  
Il se leva, alla à son petit bureau et commença à écrire une lettre destinée à Hermione.  
  
Chère Hermione,  
  
J'ai beaucoup aimé notre rendez-vous d'hier  
  
« C'est nul comme début! » pensa-t-il en jetant le parchemin dans la corbeille à papier. Il réécrit des dizaines de lettres différentes, mais il n'arrivait jamais à n'en faire une bonne. Il décida alors d'aller lui parler en personne.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vers 10h00 ce matin-là, on entendit sonner dans la maison des Granger. Hermione descendit rapidement, car elle venait de voir Draco arriver dans son entrée. Elle voulait arriver avant sa mère. trop tard!  
  
« Chérie! Hermione! Il y a de la BELLE compagnie qui veut te voir! » cria sa mère.  
  
« J'arrive! » cria-t-elle.  
  
« Elle n'aurait pas pu se taire pour une fois! » ragea-t-elle intérieurement.  
  
Elle arriva dans le hall d'entrée et vit Draco, qui discutait avec sa mère, qui le mettait mal à l'aise.  
  
« Ça va maman! Je suis là! Salut Draco.. »  
  
« Salut.. » lui répondit-il tandis que la mère de Hermione partait vers la cuisine, sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Ça va?.. » lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Euh oui et toi? »  
  
« Oui.. qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »  
  
« De quo.. ah oui je suis venu te voir pour te demander.. veux-tu venir te promener avec.. avec moi dehors? »  
  
« Oui d'accord.. je vais le dire à mes parents.. Je reviens.. »  
  
Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine pour le dire à sa mère, qui était heureuse que Hermione rencontre un gars qui était en plus un sorcier.  
  
Elle revint dans le hall d'entrée, mais ne vit pas Draco..  
  
« Draco? Où es-tu? »  
  
Elle entendit des éclats de rire au salon alors elle s'y dirigea.  
  
Son père avait emmener Draco au salon pour parler « entre homme ».  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? » demanda Hermione  
  
« Ton père est vraiment cool Hermione! »  
  
« Euh. d'accord! On y va Draco? »  
  
« Ouais! Au revoir Monsieur Granger! »  
  
« Appelle-moi Robert! »  
  
« D'accord! Au revoir, Robert! »  
  
« Au revoir et amusez-vous bien! »  
  
« Merci! Allez on s'en va Draco! » dit Hermione en entraînant Draco de force vers la sortie.  
  
« Pourquoi es-tu si pressée Hermione? » dit Draco dès que celle-ci eu refermé la porte.  
  
« Mes parents peuvent être tellement... bizarre des fois! Alors j'ai voulu euh... te sauver d'eux! »  
  
« Avoue que tu voulais être seule avec moi...! »  
  
« Arrête! C'est pas vrai ça! » dit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule. « Tu pensais vraiment que c'était pour ça? »  
  
« Ouais! Comme je suis irrésistible. » dit Draco, qui reçu une autre claque mais celle-ci sur le bras.  
  
Draco avait décidé de la jouer macho en se prenant pour un autre, croiyant qu'elle aimerait ça.  
  
« Pardon? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu? Tu te prends pour un appollon? » ria-t-elle.  
  
« Mais bien sûr! Mais pas autant que toi... »  
  
*Bon! Je suis en train de lui dire des compliments! Si je continue, elle tomberas peut-être dans mes bras...*  
  
Hermione fut comme déboussolée par cette phrase. Draco sut qu'il y était allé un peu trop vite, donc se tut lui aussi.  
  
« Où on va? » demanda Hermione après un moment d'hésitation.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, où veux-tu que l'on aille? »  
  
« Ça ne me dérange pas... choisi! »  
  
« D'accord! Alors euh... promenons-nous tout simplement! »  
  
« D'accord. »  
  
Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques temps. Après 10 minutes, Draco n'en pu plus et commença à parler :  
  
« Euh... tu habites ici depuis longtemps? »  
  
*C'est débile comme question! J'aurais du trouver mieux!*  
  
« Depuis que je suis bébé. Pourquoi? »  
  
« Pour savoir... je voulais qu'on commence à parler, je n'aime pas quand c'est le silence complet! »  
  
« Ouf! Parce que moi non plus! J'étais tannée de ne rien dire! » dit-elle en riant.  
  
Draco souria.  
  
« Je croyais que tu étais du style à rester en silence et rien faire de pas correct... »  
  
« Dans les cours oui, mais pas le reste du temps. Je ne suporte pas de rester là sans rien dire! Et toi? » ajouta-t-elle.  
  
« Même chose... »  
  
« ...sauf pour les cours! » l'interrompit-elle.  
  
« Ouais! Les cours je ne suis pas plus capable...! » ria-t-il.  
  
Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à 11h30, où Draco apperçu son père devant la maison de Hermione, en train de parler aux parents de celles-ci.  
  
« Oh non... » dit Draco  
  
« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » dit Hermione, qui n'avait pas vu ses parents parler avec Lucius.  
  
« Oh non... » dit-elle à son tour, quand elle les apperçu.  
  
Draco et Hermione courèrent chez cette dernière. Ils arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, essouflés.  
  
« Ah Hermione! » commença sa mère. « Monsieur Malfoy nous a invité à aller souper chez eux ce soir! Il est gentil non? »  
  
« Euh... oui! Très... » dit-elle d'un air dégouté.  
  
Lucius regarda son fils et lui dit :  
  
« Allez viens Draco! Il faut tout préparer pour ce soir! Viens! »  
  
Et il l'entraîna de force, mais sans que ça ne paraisse trop.  
  
« À tout à l'heure... » murmura Draco à Hermione.  
  
« À tout à l'heure... »  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Désolé si j'ai pris beaucoup de temps à mettre ce chapitre, j'avais pas d'inspiration, et personnellement, je ne l'ai pas aimé, et en plus, il est court! Mais je vais essayer de me rattraper pour le prochain! Alors, laissez moi un tit review stp! Ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps! Et comme nous a montrer un remplaçant, je fais mes yeux piteux, je penche la tête et je vous dit *SVP! Ça ne prend que quelques secondes!* lol!  
  
Ah et svp, répondez à mes questions, comme ça, sa serait plus simple pour faire mon prochain chapitre, pour savoir ce que vous préférez!  
  
1)Est-ce que vous aimeriez mieux qu'il n'arrive rien au souper chez les Malfoy ou non? 2)Est-ce que Hermione devrait avertir ses parents que Lucius n'est pas *le plus gentil des gentils*? 3)est-ce que Draco et Hermione devrait s'aimer tout de suite? je veux dire, qu'il y est une grande histoire d'amour ou non? Parce que je crois que jusqu'à maintenant, ça va trop vite alors donnez-moi votre avis!  
  
Je vais essayer de me dépécher pour le prochain chapitre, mais je ne vous promet rien! Parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ces temps-ci! Sorry! 


	5. Le souper

Salut tout le monde!  
  
Bon premièrement, je suis désolé du retard que je prend entre les chapitres mais j'étais dans ma période d'examens alors il fallait bien que j'étudie ^^! Mais bon, je vais pas vous sortir tout pleins d'excuses car je sais que vous vous en fouter :P ! Alors maintenant, le 5eme chapitre! (réponses aux reviews en bas!)  
  
CHAPITRE 5  
  
Dans la maison d'Hermione.  
  
-Chérie! Qu'est-ce que t'as? demanda la mère d'Hermione à celle-ci.  
  
-Euh. rien! Rien tout va très bien! mentit Hermione.  
  
-D'accord alors on s'en va à 18h00 et je veux que tu sois prête!  
  
-Ouais maman!  
  
Hermione monta dans sa chambre et commença à faire le mage, même si elle était déjà très propre. C'était son tic nerveux ; lorsqu'elle avait une décision à prendre et qu'elle était indécise. Question d'aujourd'hui : dire ou non à ses parents que Lucius Malfoy n'était pas vraiment. gentil, détestait les moldus et qu'il les avait invité seulement pour apprendre à Draco que les moldus étaient sans valeurs et de se trouver un autre « amour ».  
  
*Je vais lui écrire une lettre.* se dit-elle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chez les Malfoy.  
  
Draco était en grande discussion avec son père.  
  
-Pourquoi tu les a invité?  
  
-Oh! Mais parce que ce sont nos nouveaux voisins! répondit Lucius d'un ton qui se voulait faux.  
  
-Arrête de mentir et dis-moi la vérité! dit Draco, en colère.  
  
Lucius lui répondit alors d'un ton mençant :  
  
-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec une sang-de-bourbe et gryffindor par-dessus le marché! Tu peux trouver mieux! Tu es un Malfoy tout de même!  
  
-Oui et justement, parlant de Malfoy, qui te dit que je voulais être à ton image? J'ai le droit d'aimer qui je veux, quand je veux!  
  
-Si tu le dis! Ah! Et en passant. tu es déjà fiancé avec quelqu'un alors.  
  
-QUOI? Avec qui? Comment ça?  
  
-Depuis ta naissance! TOUT les Malfoy sont fiancé après et souvent avant leur naissance.  
  
-AVEC QUI?  
  
-Oh mais tu la connais. même très bien. C'est Pansy Parkinson!  
  
Une chouette arriva à ce moment-là vers Draco, mais Lucius prit la lettre plus rapidement.  
  
-Hey! C'est à moi ça!  
  
-Plus maintenant! Dit-il. Et il continua avec une voix aigue :  
  
Cher Draco,  
  
Je me demande bien pourquoi ton père nous a invité à souper ce soir et je craint le pire. J'espère qu'il n'insultera pas trop mes parents. Et aussi, devrais-je prévenir mes parents qu'il risque de les rabaisser?  
  
Hermione  
  
-Oh alors la petite sang-de-bourbe ne veut pas que je fasse de mal à ses parents? J'ai une idée pour ce soir. dit Lucius avec un rictus diabolique.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
17h30 chez les Granger.  
  
-Prépare toi Hermione! dit Johanna à Hermione.  
  
-Oui je suis en train de le faire! Lui répondit-elle du haut de sa chambre.  
  
Elle avait déjà commencé à se préparer car elle voulait faire bonne impression à Lucius Malfoy. et aussi à son fils, elle devait se l'avouer. Elle avait revêti une robe achetée à Londres quelques jours auparavant. Elle était rouge, courte, un peu en haut des genoux plus précisément, à fines bretelles et moulante. Elle avait mis un collier qui allait à ravir avec la robe. Il était en argent, avec un diamant en forme de demi-lune. Il était simple, mais magnifique. Avec ses cheveux lisse, et son maquillage qui avait une allure naturelle, elle était merveilleusement belle.  
  
*Draco va adorer.* pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.  
  
18h00. les Granger arrivent chez les Malfoy.  
  
-Bienvenue chez nous, monsieur et madame Granger! dit Lucius en leur ouvrant grand la porte.  
  
-Merci! Et aussi bienvenue dans notre quartier! Répondit Johanna.  
  
-Merci c'est très apprécié! Voici ma femme, Narcissa, et mon fils, Draco! Leur dit-il en faisant avancer les deux personnes.  
  
Draco fit un petit signe de la main à Hermione, qui le lui rendit.  
  
-Draco! Va donc avec Hermione pendant que nous parlons non?  
  
-D'accord! Viens Hermione! dit il en la prenant par la main.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas peur qu'ils. fassent quelque chose? Demanda le père d'Hermione, surpris.  
  
-Non non! Ça va être correct! Répondit Lucius.  
  
-Ah. d'accord si vous les dîtes! Dit Johanna.  
  
-Oui oui! Et ne me vouvoyez pas! Nous sommes amis n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Euh oui! Bien sûr! Répondit Marcel (père d'Hermione *j'étais tanné de l'appeler le père d'Hermione!*)  
  
Dans la chambre de Draco.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent et Draco referma la porte immédiatement.  
  
-Tu crois que ça va bien se passer en bas? Demanda Hermione tout en s'assoyant sur le lit de Draco ( ^^ ) et en observant la chambre.  
  
-Euh. je l'espère! Dit Draco nerveusement. Il n'était pas habitué d'avoir une fille dans sa chambre, surtout si c'était son père qui lui avait dit de l'emmener. Il alla s'avoir à coté d'elle.  
  
-Euh. Hermione.  
  
-Oui?  
  
-J'aurais quelque chose à te demander.  
  
-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu as l'air. nerveux!  
  
-Ah oui? Je sais pas pourquoi. euh. voudraistustirakmoi?  
  
-Quoi? Articule je comprends rien!  
  
-Voudrais-tu. sortir. avec moi?  
  
-.  
  
-Bon, ça veut dire non ça?  
  
-Non c'est pas ça! C'est que. c'est un peu trop tôt je crois! Je dirais qu'il faudrait attendre. au moins quelques jours pour y penser si on serait bien ensemble!  
  
-Ouais. mais je sais ce que je ressens pour toi! Je n'ai pas besoin de quelques jours pour y penser! J'arrête pas de penser à toi, je rêve de toi et.  
  
-.et?  
  
-Et. je t'aime. Hermione.  
  
Hermione se jeta à son cou et commença à l'embrasser passionnément.  
  
-Il me semblais que tu avais besoin de temps! Dit Draco quand le baiser fut terminer.  
  
-Ce que je voulais, c'est être sûre de tes sentiments.  
  
Draco sourit, gêné et l'embrassa. Il l'aimait. trop même. Il la voulait pour lui seul. *je suis un peu possessif!* pensa-t-il, *mais c'est pas grave, je l'aime alors je crois que c'est normal.* Draco passa sa main sous le chandail d'Hermione, tout en l'embrassant avec passion.  
  
-DRACO! HERMIONE! Descendez! On mange! Cria le père de Draco.  
  
-Est-ce qu'il a fait exprès pour nous interrompre? Il a une caméra ou quoi?  
  
-Une caréma? C'est quoi ça?  
  
-Laisse tomber! C'est pas grave! Répondit Hermione en riant. Allez! On descend! Mais avant, va à la salle de bain.  
  
-Pourquoi? Dit Draco, surpris.  
  
-T'as du rouge à lèvres un peut partout.! Dit-elle en se retenant pour ne pas rire.  
  
-Change de marque pour la prochaine fois! Répondit-il en se levant et en allant dans la salle de bain.  
  
Ils descendirent peu de temps après et les adultes se posèrent des questions sur « pourquoi ils avaient pris autant de temps ».  
  
-Parce que. euh.commença Hermione.  
  
-Parce que j'ai montré à Hermione mes talents de.  
  
Hermione lui donna un coup de coude juste à temps.  
  
-.de. coiffeur!  
  
-Oui! Il m'a montré une façon plus simple de lisser mes cheveux! Continua Hermione.  
  
-Ah. oui je vois ça. dit Johanna, pas très convaincue à son tour.  
  
Hermione et Draco s'assirent sans parler à la table, et le repas commença. Il s'avéra que Lucius était très poli et ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante aux parents d'Hermione ou à Hermione elle-même.  
  
-Alors, comme ça, vous êtes dentistes? Demanda Narcissa.  
  
-Oui! dit Johanna.  
  
-Et... c'est *amusant* comme profession? demanda Lucius  
  
-Euh... oui bien sûr! Répondit Marcel  
  
-Ah...  
  
-Et vous... qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans la vie?demanda Johanna.  
  
-Je suis... commença Lucius, mais il fut coupé par Draco.  
  
-Vous voulez un peu de dessert?  
  
-Euh... oui, volontiers!dit Marcel.  
  
Draco se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, il appela Hermione pour qu'elle vienne l'aider.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle entrit dans la cuisine.  
  
-Leur as-tu dit?  
  
-Dit quoi? À qui?  
  
-As-tu dit à tes parents que l'on était des sorciers?  
  
-Euh... non je croyais qu'il fallait mieux que non...!  
  
-Et ben... faudrait bien leur dire parce que sinon, mes parents pourraient en tirer avantage...  
  
-Comment?  
  
-...  
  
-D'accord j'ai compris! Dans le fond, non, mais je vais te faire confiance! Il faudrait bien retourner à la table au cas où!  
  
-D'accord!  
  
Ils sortirent de la cuisine, mais revinrent immédiatement lorsqu'ils s'apperçurent qu'ils n'avaient pas le gateau.  
  
-Il est où?demanda Hermione.  
  
-Euh... dans le truc-là je crois!dit Draco en pointant le four.  
  
-Ça s'apelle un four! Dit Hermione en riant.  
  
-Il faudra que tu m'apprenne certaines choses... en échange, je t'en apprendrai d'autres...dit Draco, en prenant Hermione dans ses bras et en l'embrassant doucement.  
  
-D'accord... chuchota Hermione  
  
-Bon! On y retourne! Dit Draco. Il alla prendre le gateau et ils retournèrent s'assoir à la table.  
  
21h00...  
  
-Je crois qu'il faudrait que l'on parte! J'ai beaucoup aimé cette soirée! Merci! Et j'espère qu'on pourra retenter l'expérience une autre fois!dit Johanna aux Malfoy.  
  
-Nous aussi! Nous apprécions vraiment votre compagnie! Dit Lucius.  
  
-Que dirais-tu, Johanna, que toi et moi allions faire les courses ensemble demain, et que mon mari et le vôtre, aillent... faire des trucs d'homme je ne sais pas moi! demanda Narcissa.  
  
-Oh mais avaec plaisir! À demain alors!répondit Johanna tandis qu'elle- même, Marcel et Hermione sortait.  
  
Draco tendit la main à Hermione et glissa un papir dans la main de celle- ci.  
  
-Au revoir Hermione...  
  
Elle lui sourit, et reparti chez elle. Rendu dans sa chambre, elle déroula le parchemin et y lu :  
  
Hermione,  
  
Rendez-vous à 22h00 au parc.  
  
Draco  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! J'ai eu beaucoup de misère à trouver comment le faire, et ce qui se passerais pendant le repas! Personnellement..... j'aurais pu faire mieux, mais ça m'aurait pris encore plus de temps! Je commence dès aujourd'hui à faire le 6e chapitre, de toutes façons, je suis en vacances alors! ^^ Et pour Draco qui avoue ses sentiments....... vous le trouvez pas un peu mignon? Je trouve que oui! Même s'il a changé un peu beaucoup rapidement... ça se peut! (enfin, je crois!)  
  
Sandi, Jessica et watery136 : j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre!!! Continuez à reviewer!!!  
  
Sandra : merci Sandra! Et j'ai suivi ton conseil pour que les Malfoy soient amis avec les parents d'Hermione... mais j'ai un peu changé le contexte! Mais je ne crois pas que Lucius va accepter que son fils sorte avec une sang-de-bourbe! (moi aussi j'aime pas dire ça!!!)  
  
Chari : j'y avais penser, que les parents voudraient plus que leur enfant voit l'autre mais... je trouvais qu'à la longue, ça ferait trop Roméo et Juliette si on imagine la suite... mais merci quand mpême! Fo dire que j'ai falli mettre ça!  
  
Katarina : ouais, je trouve que l'amour va trop vite mais... j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!!! Je les trouve trop cute ensemble ^^ !  
  
Suppu : je crois que tout le monde voudrait un Draco en kit détachable! Faudrait bien que JKR pense à faire ça... elle en gagnerait de l'argent! lol! Crois-tu que l'histoire est crédible ou non là? moi je crois pas... mais de toutes façons... si on s'imagine être Hermione... ON EST AU PARADIS!!!!!!! lol merci de ta reivew!  
  
Granger : tu crois vraiment que Lucius aurait un bon fond? Pas moi en tout cas... ou sinon, il est vraiment profond!!  
  
Merci à tous pour les reviews! Ça fait très plaisir!!!! Continuez siou plait!!! 


	6. Les ennuis

Salut tout le monde! Je suis désolé du retard que j'ai pris, mais ce chapitre a été terminé deux ou trois jours après que j'ai posté mon 5e chapitre, mais quand j'ai voulu le tranférer de ma disquette jusque sur mon ordinateur, ça n'a pas marché! Alors il a fallu que je le refasse! J'avais aussi commencer le 7e chapitre, qui est lui aussi à recommencer.. . je peux vous dire que j'étais vraiment frustré! Maisje vais essayer deme dépêcher, mais je ne vous garantis rien, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de boulot pour l'école ces temps-ci, mais je vais quand même écrire mes chapitres, même pendant les cours s'il le faut! lol Stèfanie -xxx-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
21h55.  
  
Hermione sortit discrètement de la maison en prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte comme elle l'était avant qu'elle ne sorte. Elle se retourna et vis dans le noir une silhouette sortir de la maison des Malfoy.  
  
*Salut Draco.* pensa-t-elle en souriant.  
  
Elle se hâta d'aller le rejoindre sans bruit et se positionna derrière lui en lui mettant les bras autour de la taille.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que. murmura la silhouette. Oh. c'est toi.  
  
Il la prit par le bras en serrant avec ses mains froides jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie.  
  
-Tu me fais mal! Lâche-moi!  
  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione remarqua que la personne qui était devant elle était plus grande que Draco, et n'avait pas la maême voix. La voix était un peu plus aigue et. sifflante.  
  
-Laissssse-toi faire...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco attendait dans le parc depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes.  
  
*Elle me laisse déjà tomber! C'est frustrant. ou peut-être que ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle sorte? Arrête d'essayer de te convaincre que c'est à cause de ses parents! C'est sûrement elle! Arggggghh!!!!* pensa-t-il, rageusement. Il se leva et retourna chez lui, sans croiser personnes...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
10h00, le lendemain matin...  
  
-Hermione! HERMIONE! Il serait temps que tu te lève là! Cria sa mère du bas des escaliers.  
  
Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa fille se lever aussi tard et surtout qui ne répondait pas quand elle l'appelait.  
  
Elle monta à la chambre d'Hermione... et fût surprise de trouver un lit vide et bien fait.  
  
-C'est bizarre... je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin... pourtant, je me suis levé de bonne heure... MARCEL! As-tu vu Hermione?  
  
-Non chérie! Elle n'est pas couchée?  
  
-Non! Marcel...j'ai peur!  
  
-Attends là! Appelle Claire! Peut-être qu'elle sait où elle est!  
  
-D'accord...  
  
Johanna redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, le teint pâle.  
  
-Claire ne sait pas où elle est...  
  
-As-tu appelé ses autres amis?  
  
-Je n'avais pas leur numéros de téléphone, mais Claire a dit qu'elle allait les appeler et m'informer ensuite!  
  
-D'accord, maintenant, calme-toi! Je vais aller voir le fils de Lucius, Draco je crois.  
  
-Oui c'est ça! Reviens vite!  
  
-Oui oui! Et calme-toi un peu!  
  
-C'est facile à dire... allez! Vas-y!  
  
Marcel sortit de la maison et couru vers celle des voisins. Il cogna.  
  
-Bnojour Lucius! Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Draco stp?  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore? Demanda-t-il.  
  
-Rien! C'est juste que l'on ne trouve plus Hermione *une sourire passa pendant une fraction de seconde sur les lèvres de Lucius* et que j'aimerais demander à Draco s'il saurait où elle est.  
  
-D'accord... DRACO! VIENT ICI!  
  
-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il, encore tout endormi.  
  
-Saurais-tu par hasard où est Hermione? demanda Marcel.  
  
-Euh...non pourquoi?répondit-il, surpris.  
  
-Parce qu'elle n'était pas là ce matin quand nous nous sommes levé!  
  
-Pour vrai??? Non je sais vraiment pas où elle est!dit Draco, maintenant parfaitement réveillé.  
  
-Si j'ai des nouvelles, je vous le dirai! Ajouta-t-il.  
  
-D'accord! Alors au revoir! Et aussi, je crois que l'on devrait annuler nos sorties pour aujourd'hui, nous pourvons les reporter n'est-ce pas? Dit Marcel.  
  
-Oui oui! Bien sûr! Avisez-nous lorsqu'il y aura du nouveau!  
  
-Ok.  
  
Il repartit chez lui, et Johanna lui annonça qu'aucune des amies d'Hermione ne savait où elle était.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On appelle la police?  
  
-Attends, as-tu cherché PARTOUT dans la maison?  
  
-Oui Marcel! Allez! Appelle la police!  
  
Marcel appela et deux policiers arrivèrent aprés 20 minutes. L'un avait les cheveux gris, de la moustache (grise elle aussi!) et un ventre bien rond et l'autre, cheveux noirs, yeux chocolat et bien musclé, début vingtaine environ.  
  
-Bon, dîtes-moi la description de la jeune fille.  
  
-Elle s'appelle Hermione, elle a les cheveux bruns et lisses, elle mesure environ 5 pieds et 5 pouces,mince...dit Johanna, nerveusement.  
  
-D'accord. Et la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu, elle portait quoi? Dit le jeune.  
  
-Elle portait une courte robe rouge à fines bretelles.  
  
-Avez-vous une photo récente d'elle? Demanda le vieux.  
  
-Euh... oui je crois... attendez je vais aller voir. Dit Marcel.  
  
Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une photo. Le jeune policier eu un petit sourire intéressé, mais arrêta dès que les parents s'en apperçurent.  
  
-Elle date du début de l'été. Dit la mère.  
  
-Très bien. Si dans cinq heures vous n'avez pas encore de nouvelles, appelez-moi! Mais si vous en avez, appelez-moi aussi! Dit le vieux, qui se trouvait très drôle. Hum... désolé...  
  
-Mais c'est long cinq heures!répondit Marcel.  
  
-Oui je sais, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement et si j'ai des nouvelles avant, je promais de vous appeler.  
  
Les deux policiers partirent et Johanna akka s'étendre sur le divan, avec un trop plein d'émotions dans le coeur.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chez les Malfoy...  
  
-Tu es derrière tout ça hein?dit Draco à son paternel.  
  
-Bien sûr que non! Qui te fait croire une telle chose?répondit son père.  
  
-Sûr???  
  
-Et bien...Peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, que je sais quelque chose...  
  
-Dis-moi le!dit Draco en colère.  
  
-Tu-sais-qui... ça te dit quelque chose?  
  
-QUOI?  
  
-Je lui ai demandé de l'enlever... ce qu'il a fait! Tout aussi simple que ça!répondit son père avec un rictus mauvais.  
  
-Pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?  
  
-Parce que le Lord te veut dans son camp. À noel, tu recevras la marque!  
  
-Et si je ne veux pas? Et quel est le lien entre Hermione et que je devienne mangemort?  
  
-Si tu ne veux pas... La petite sang-de-bourbe mourra et ce sera TOI qui l'a turera! Grâce à l'impérium (N/A je crois que cé sa...), on peut faire faire ce qu'on veut, à qui ont veut! Et ensuite, le Lord te feras torturé et après quelques jours s'il est gentil, il te laissera mourir. Sinon, il te garderas et te turturera pendant des semaines... voire même des mois...  
  
-Ce que tu fais est immoral...dit Draco au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
  
-Peut-être... mais réfléchi... si tu dis oui, tu pourras rester avec ta petite chérie et tu seras l'un des meilleurs mangemorts du Lord... mais si tu refuse... aidue petite sang-de-bourbe...dit Lucius en laissant seul un Draco indécis...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dans le repaire de Lord Voldemort...  
  
Hermione était sans connaissance dans un grand cachot de pierres humides. Elle avait les poignets et les chevilles attachés avec des chaînes très solides.  
  
-Hum..où suis-je..? chuchota-t-elle. Elle voulut bouger, mais c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua les chaînes.  
  
*Oh non!* pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle n'aurait sût dire comebien de temps elle était là, ni si c'était la nuit ou le jour ; il n'y avait aps de fenêtres et aucune lumière ne pénétrait dans la cellule.  
  
-On est enfin réveillée à ce que je vois! Dit une voix qui lui était inconnue.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous? Où suis-je? Et pourquoi je suis ici?  
  
-Wow na o'tite! Une question à la fois stp! Je ne peux pas te dire qui je suis, tu es dans le repaire de tu-sais-qui et pourquoi? Je ne le sais pas! Tu demanderas au maître, je t'y amène à l'instant!  
  
-Non!!! Je ne veux pas!  
  
Elle se débatit alors que l'homme lui défaisait les liens et l'emmenait de force dans le dédal de couloirs. Il lui avait laissé les pieds libres, mais n'avait pas voulu lui enlever les menottes qui lui retenait les poignets, pour pouvoir la tirer avec lui. Il sarrivèrent dans un coin plus éclairé, mais elle ne put voir l'homme devant elle ; il avait une cagoule.  
  
-Mais tu vas avancer oui!lui cria-t-il.  
  
-Non arrêtez!!! Vous me faîtes mal!dit-elle en pleurant.  
  
Il l'a conduisit jusque dans une grande pièce, qui ressemblait étrangement à un tribunal, et la fit s'assoir sur une chaise au milieu de la place. De chaques côtés d'elle se trouvait des estrades et en face d'elle, un semblant de trône où était assis... Lord Voldemort.  
  
-Alors.commença le Lord. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici?  
  
-Non mais j'aimerais bien le savoir!répondit-elle.  
  
-Parce que je voudrais te poser une question.  
  
-Vous connaissez pas les hiboux? C'est fait pour ça, pour transmettre des messages entre gens normaux!dit-elle.  
  
-Oh! Mais elle est impolie cette demoiselle. Arrête d'être aussi insolente avec moi, petite sang-de-bourbe, sinon, tu vas goûter aux endoloris de Lord Voldemort!  
  
-Pas trop prétentieux le bonhomme...chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.  
  
-Quoiqu'as-tu dit?demanda le Lord.  
  
-Rien rien!  
  
-D'accord...alors ce pourquoi je t'ai fait amener ici, c'est pour une bonne raison... Voudrais-tu être dans mes rangs? Penses-y bien... car Lord Voldemort n'accepte PAS de refus...  
  
-Pourquoi voudriez-vous d'une sang-de-bourbe, comme vous dîtes, dans vos rangs?  
  
-Parce que tu as une très forte aura... tu vas devenir très puissante...et à mes côtés, tu pourrais devenir encore plus puissante!  
  
-Et bien, la réponse est non d'avance!dit Hermione avec courage.  
  
-Ne me réponds pas tout de suite... penses-y..demin après-midi, tu me diras ta réponse... SORTEZ-L'A D'ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT ET AMENER L'A DANS LA SUITE!  
  
Trois mangemorts allèrent détacher Hermione et la sorti de la pièce. Ils l'amenèrent dans une grande chambre, majestueuse. Il y avait un grand lit, une commode avec plein de vêtements à sa taille, une immense salle de bain, un foyer, deux divans, une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur un parc (bien qu'il y ai des barreaux à cette fenêtre). La seule chose qui clochait : tout était aux couleurs des Serpentard, sauf les vêtements bien sûr. Elle était abasourdie par une telle splendeur, mais se reprit très vite.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis dans une chambre à la place d'un cachot? Pas que je me plaigne mais...demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Ordres du maître!  
  
Et les trois mangemorts partirent, en prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte au cas où.  
  
Hermione se jeta sur le lit, les larmes aux yeux (encore! Désolé #^_^#). Elle se releva, et alla dans la salle de bain pour s'essuyer les yeux. Elle ferma la porte et commença à se faire couler un bain. Elle mit plusieurs sortes de savons de plusieurs couleurs et de senteurs. Le large et profond bain se remplit en peu de temps et donna une couleur, non pas comme elle s'y attendait *brune* mais rougeatre. Elle se glissa tranquillement dedans, en profitant de l'instant présent. Même si elle était prisonnière du grand Lord Voldemort, elle était bien dans cette demeure. Comme si elle se retrouvait enfin chez elle.. .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voilà la fin de ce chapitre tant attendu! Je vais commencer le 7e chapitre aujourd'hui, et j'espère avoir le temps de le finir pour cette semaine! Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 5 :  
  
Kotohiki, Mione11, Sandra et Amy Mizu-Chan : Merci pour vos reviews!!! Sa me fait très plaisir! J'espère que vous allez continuer à lire ma fic! (désolé si je ne fais qu'un message pour plusieurs personnes, mais à la place de me répéter, je met tout ds un seul message!) continuer à me review ;-)!  
  
Annab : j'ai suivi un conseil sur deux! je crois pas trop que lucius soit d'accord pour que draco continue à voir hermione mais.... de toutes façons, moi-même je ne sais pas TOUT ce qui va se passer, quand j'ai des idées, je les met et c'est tout!  
  
Sandi : désolé! Il s'est passé autre chose... mais c'est surtout vu que je ne savais pas trop ce qu'ils pourraient faire, j'ai décidé de mettre un PETIT problème de rien du tout...!  
  
Ariane : Kikoo à toi aussi arir.... oups j'allais dire le petit surnom que tu n'aime pas trop... lol! Mais merci pour ta review ^^! En passant, faudrait qu'on se parle là! sa fait longtemps :-(  
  
Katarina : je crois que le mot (mais je suis pas certaine!) est machiavélique ou un truc du genre! Et Draco n'est pas encore marrié! Il est fiancé, mais je crois que c'est ce que tu voulais dire! (sauf si c'est moi qui s'est trompé en réécrivant mon chapitre...?! 2k!)  
  
Chari : J'espère que la suite te surprendras, parce qu'elle me surprend moi- même!!! ^^  
  
Émily Potter : salut tite chouette! J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre, parce que t'arrêtais pas de m'en parler tout le temps! Pour une fois, ce soir sur le chat, tu ne me diras plus : pis, à quand ton 6e chapitre? Tu vas changer par : pis, à quand ton 7e chapitre? lol! ^^ 


	7. Une jeune fille

Ce chapitre a été fini le 28 avril, mais vu que mon frère est chez moi pour quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve un nouvel apart', ça se peut que vous n'ayez pas ce chapitre avant je ne sais trop combien de temps à cause que je ne peux pas le taper à l'ordinateur. Alors je suis désolé!!! Et aussi, ce chapitre est court, mais pour me pardonner, j'ai quasiment terminé le 8e chapitre! alors vous l'aurez pas pas trop de temps!!!! Bonne lecture!!! (réponses aux reviews à la fin!)  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Malfoy père faisait les cent pas dans le vaste hall d'entrée du manoir du Lord.  
  
"Mais bon sang! Quand va-t-elle arriver?" se dit-il.  
  
« Lucius! Est-elle arriver? »  
  
Lucius se retourna lentement pour faire face à son maître, mais ne le regarda pas dans les yeux.  
  
« Euh non maître, pas encore! »  
  
« D"accord... alors demande à quelqu`un d`autre de s`occuper de surveiller.. Tant qu`à toi, viens me rejoindre dans mes appartements. »  
  
« D`accord. »  
  
Il demanda à un dénomé de s`occuper de la jeune fille si elle arrivait et de prévenir le maître.  
  
Lucius alla rejoindre le Lord dans ses appartements personnels. Seuls quelques mangemorts haut placés pouvaient y accéder. Arrivé devant une grande porte noire décorée de serpents verts, Lucius cogna 4 coups, attendit quelques secondes, et cogna 2 coups encore. La porte s`ouvrit automatiquement. Il entra dans une somptueuse pièce, meublée avec 3 divans, 2 tables basses, une longue table et une vintaine de sièges confortables. Le Lord était assis au bout de la longue table, buvant un cocktail préparé de sa main. Lucius attendit que son maître lui dise de s`asseoir, ce qui ne fût pas long. Il prit le siège à la droite du Seigneur et patienta. 4 mangemorts arrivèrent peu de temps après. Ils s`assirent à leur place habituelle. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Lord finit (enfin!) son cocktail et prit la parole :  
  
-Nott, Queudver, Crabe, Goyle...vous êtes en retard! »  
  
-Nous le savons maître, nous nous étions euh... perdus. Répondit Nott.  
  
-Les 4?demanda le Lord, suspicieux.  
  
-Euh... Oui?!  
  
Queudver était nerveux. Il savait que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils étaient en retard. Jaloux que Queudver soit très aimé de Voldemort, les 3 autres mangemorts lui avaiet fait subir le sortilège Doloris 5 fois.  
  
-Tout va bien Queudver? Tu sembles.. nerveux. Demanda le maître.  
  
-Euh..  
  
Queudver regarda les autres mangemort. Ceux-ci lui fit des yeux noirs, que Voldemort remarqua sans rien dire.  
  
-Non! Seulement une mal de ... de ventre! J'ai trop mangé de mousse au chocolat!  
  
-D'accord.répondit Voldemort, non-convaincu. Alors commençons! Nous attendons présentement une jeune fille qui devrait déjà être arrivé.  
  
-Pourquoi? Demanda Crabe  
  
-Laisse-moi finir!  
  
-Pour.. pardon maître!  
  
-Donc, comme je le disais, cette fille s'apelle Shirley. Elle vient dans le but de convaincre le fill de mr. Malfoy ici présent de se joindre à nous. Draco étant très puissant, il nous le faut à tout prix! Elle le séduira et si ça ne marche pas, nous lui jetterons un sort. MAIS, ce ne sera que notre plan de dernier recours. Je ne veux pas que Draco se joigne de force sauf si c'est la dernière solution car nous ne savons pas si ça pourrait affecté ses pouvoirs. Des questions? Non? Alors passons au deuxième point : Hermione Granger. Cette sang-de-bourbe a beaucoup de puissance elle aussi, tout comme Draco. Lorsque Draco nous aura rejoins, il la séduira et elle viendra dans notre camp.  
  
-Euh maître, si je puis me prrmettre, je crois que c'est déjà fait.. dit Lucius.  
  
-De...?  
  
-Granger est déjà amoureuse de Draco. Et le contraire est arrivé aussi..  
  
-J'avais deviné que la sang-de-bourbe était amoureuse de Draco, mais que Draco aime une moldue.. ça me fait penser à quelqu'un.. mais pourquoi l'est- il?  
  
-Il dit que... je ne connais rien à l'amour, que je l'ai trop maltraité et trop décidé de sa vie..  
  
-Bravo Lucius! Tu as gâché notre avenir... j'espère pour toi qu'il reviendra comme avant. La séance est terminée, rapartez. Lucius!  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Retourne et attend Shirley et amène-la moi dès qu'elle arrivera.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione sortit de la salle de bain. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait chez elle ici. Mais même dans cette chambre, elle était bien. Elle était... à l'aise.  
  
« Arrête Hermione! Tu te sens très mal ici! Ce n"est pas chez toi! »pensa-t- elle.  
  
Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence.Des cognements résonnèrent à la porte.  
  
-Qui est-ce? Dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait furieux.  
  
-Ouvrez!dit une voix qu'elle reconnue immédiatement : Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Elle alla ouvrir la porte et Malfoy père entra en trombe dans la pièce.  
  
-Pour la suggestion du maître, y avez-vous pensé?  
  
-Je ne suis ici que depuis une heure! Mais ma réponse est et sera toujours NON!  
  
-Vous devriez y repenser ma chère car.. si vous dîtes non, vous serez torturé...  
  
-Vous me l'avez déjà dit ça!  
  
-Vous... et votre *chéri*, Draco..  
  
-Quoi? Mais c'est votre fils!  
  
-Et alors?  
  
Et alors? ET ALORS? Mais.. est-ce que vous vous entendez parler? Comment pouvez-vous être aussi cruel! Sans coeur!  
  
Elle le rua de coups mais Lucius lui prit les poignets et la jeta sur son lit.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?  
  
-Tu as peur, sang-de-bourbe?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voldemort était encore assis au bout de la longue table, mais cette fois- ci, une jeune fille était à sa droite.  
  
-Pourquoi voulez-vous que je séduise le fils d'un mangemort? Vous n'avez qu'à lui jeter un sort!  
  
-NON! Ça fait au moins 20 fois que je te le répête! Je ne veux pas! alors sois tu fais ce que je te dis, sois tu meurs! Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?  
  
-D'accord! Mais il est séduisant au moins?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Alors? On dirait que tu trembles! Tu veux que je te réchauffe peut-être?  
  
-Non! Arrêtez!  
  
Toc toc toc  
  
-Qui est là?  
  
-C'est Nott! Le maître veut te voir!  
  
-Dis-lui que je viens dans quelques minutes!  
  
-Il veut te voir tout de suite! c'est urgent!  
  
-Rahhh!!! D'accord!  
  
Lucius se leva à contrecoeur du lit d'Hermione, où celle-ci avait déjà quelques boutons d'arrachés.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Oui maître? De quoi vouliez-vous me parler?  
  
-Je voulais juste que tu sortes de la chambre de Granger! Au cas où tu ferais des choses pas très claires!  
  
-Moi? mais non! Ce n'est pas mon style!  
  
-Ouais c'est ça... tu te souviens de Cho Chang? De Pansy Parkinson? De...  
  
-Bon, s'accord j'avoue... mais pourquoi je ne pourrais pas avec elle?  
  
-Parce que... si tu lui touche, tu auras affaire à moi...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C'est fini! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Même si le chapitre était court désolé! Mais quand on l'écrit d'abord sur des feuilles, ça paraît plus long! Mais le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt alors je vais vous faire moins patienter! euh... je sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre, sauf de continuer à reviewer!!!!! Merci!!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 6 :  
  
Sandi : t'avais pas de stupides idées! Mais si t'aime mieux cette suite, et bin ... merci!  
  
Annab : merci! Mais pour le retard, je vais essayer de faire plus de chapitres en moins de temps!  
  
Watery136, Destinée, Flo007, Hermione Potter Jr : j'essais, j'essais de faire vite!!! j'espère que vous l'avez aimé!  
  
Chari : j'espère que tu vas aimé le retournement de situation que j'ai prévu! Je pense faire quelque chose de euh... *surprenant*!?! Ça dépend à quoi tu penses!!!  
  
Katarina : T'aime mon Lucius? Et là, tu l'aime encore? Je trouve que c'est cliché que Lucius soit un euh... pervers! Mais on peut pas s'en passer! Et ne t'inquiète pas, même si je prend du temps, je ne lâcherai pas tout de suite ma fic!  
  
Mimi-la-pro : t'adore les histoires d'amour? Et bien continue de lire ma fic! Y'en aura c'est sûr! lol!  
  
Célina : je ne veux pas te dire ce que j'ai en tête, mais je crois que tu ne seras pas déçue! ;-)  
  
mary-kate : du sexe? Ouais p'têtre un peu plus tard... je ne sais pas quand la situation va s'y prêter, alors je ne peux pas te dire quand!  
  
Alors à la prochaine!!  
  
Stèfanie -xox- 


	8. Manigances

Disclaimer : tout à JKR et rien à moi sauf l'histoire!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Il fulminait. Son père n'était pas encore rentré, et dans quelques heures, il allait voir le Lord. S'il se joignait au camp des *gentils*, il se faisait tué par les mangemorts. Mais s'il rejoignait l'autre côté, il ne verrait plus Hermione.  
  
-Rahhhh!!! Dit Draco en lançant son verre sur le mur.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il Draco? Demanda sa mère en montant les escaliers.  
  
-c'est.. rien ça va... répondit-il en soupirant.  
  
-C'est cette histoire d'initiation, c'est ça?  
  
-Comment...?  
  
-Ton père était comme toi à l'époque. Nous aussi nous étions fiancés sans même le savoir. Il ne voulait pas y aller, il était, lui aussi, amoureux d'une moldue.  
  
-Mias... je ne comprends pas! pourquoi aujourd'hui, il est... tout le contraire?  
  
-Assied-toi et je vais t'expliquer. Premièrement, tu dois savoir que les Malfoy ont toujours été très puissant. Mais aussi, dôté d'une extrême gentillesse.  
  
-Mais... tous les membres de la famille que je connais sont... *malsains*...  
  
-Oui, je sais... mais dans chaque époque, un mage noir existait, qu'il soit connu ou non. Alors ce mages les influençaient, leur jetait des sorts sachant que vous étiez puissant! Mais tu dois aussi savoir que lorsque l'on lance un sort à une personne comme ton père ou toi, il y a des effets secondaires, différents selon la personne. Mais ton père, ça a été perdre sa bonté et son bon sens.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione rageait. Elle avait les yeux remplus de larmes de tristesse, mais surtout de colère.  
  
« comment ais-je pu rester là sans réagir? J"étais paralysée. Mais je ne voulais pas rester là! »  
  
Quelqu'un cogna à la porte.  
  
-Qui est là?  
  
-C'est moi, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Dit-elle en allant verrouiller la porte à grande vitesse.  
  
-Laissez-moi entrer!  
  
-Non!  
  
-Je voulais juste m'ex... m'ex... m'excuser... répondit-il.  
  
Elle entendu ses pas s'éloigner dans le long couloir. « Quoi? Lucius Malfoy qui s"excuse? J"aurai tout vu! Wow! » pensa-t-elle, impressionnée.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, on lui dit de s'habiller convenablement, car le maître voulait la voir...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Narcissa donna une boîte à Draco.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
-Ouvre!  
  
Draco ouvra et il vit un morceau de tissu.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que...  
  
Il le prit et sentit une secousse au niveau du nombril.  
  
« Oh non! Un portoloin.. »  
  
-TRAITRESSE!!!! Cria-t-il en espérant que sa mère l'entenderait... mais c'était peine perdue. Il arrivait déjà devant un vaste manoir.... et il le connaissais que trop bien...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-Il devrait arriver bientôt! Narcissa doit lui avoir donné la boîte! Et elle ne s'est même pas douté que c'était un pière! Une vraie idiote!dit (et oui!) Lucius.  
  
-Il arrive! Dit un mangemort qui était posté à l'une des femêtres.  
  
-Enfin! Dit Lord Voldemort (tressaillement chez les lecteurs).  
  
Draco marchait solonnellement jusqu'à la porte. Dès qu'il fût entré, le Lord le prit par les épaules et l'emmena dans une salle privée.  
  
-Premièrement, je voudrais savoir si tu compte rejoindre mon camp?  
  
-...  
  
-Bon! Mais je veux te présenter quelqu'un... Shirley! Viens ici!  
  
-Shirley?  
  
-Draco?  
  
-Comment ça va? Dit-il. Ça fait longtemps!ajouta-t-il en l'étraignant.  
  
-Vous vous connaissez?  
  
-Oui! Draco avait un faible pour moi il y a quelques années!  
  
-Non! C'est toi qui avait un faible pour moi!  
  
-Nous nous sommes connus dans une fête!  
  
-Ah d'accord... alors... oh! Il se fait tard! Je vous laisse!  
  
Et il partit, satisfait...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione se promenait dans les couloirs. Et oui, Le Lord avait bien voulu la laisser marcher pour découvrir « sa prochaine demeure » lui avait-il dit. Elle arriva au bout d'un couloir, dans un cul de sac, et se retourna pour revenir sur ses pas.  
  
-Ahh!!! cria-t-elle.  
  
-Je t`ai fait peur?dit une voix séduisante.  
  
-Oui!  
  
Elle se jeta dans les bras du propriétaire de la voix.  
  
-Tu es là depuis longtemps Draco?  
  
-Non, je viens d'arriver.. mon père veut faire de moi un mangemort..  
  
-Tu as accepté?  
  
-Je voulais te voir avant....... Mon père m'a dit que tu étais dans les couloirs, alors je me suis mis à ta recherche..  
  
Draco se pencha la tête et l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres, ce qui la fit frémir.  
  
-As-tu parlé à Tu-Sais-Qui?  
  
-Non, je suis supposé le voir demain.. oh Draco! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?  
  
-Suis-moi....  
  
Il l'emmena dans un dédale de couloirs, et s'arrêta devant une porte noire.  
  
-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer Herm'..  
  
Il la plaqua contre le mur et commença à l'embrasser passionément. Hermione se laissa faire. Il l'embrassait sur la bouche, et entrouvit les lèvres d'Hermione. Il commença à se diriger vers son cou, où il donna de petits baisers, en effleurant à peine sa peau. Hermione émit un petit son rauque sans s'en rendre compte. Il continua ses petits baisers. Rendu au bas du cou, Draco se recula mais Hermione l'obligea à se rapprocher et de continuer à l'embrasser. Mais Draco se recula encore.  
  
-Qu'est qu'il y a?demanda-t-elle, confuse.  
  
-Je voulais te montrer quelque chose non?  
  
-Euh.. oui et qu'est-ce que c'est?dit-elle, pressée de pouvoir continuer à l'embrasser.  
  
Il lui prit la main et ouvrit la porte. C'était sa chambre. Verte et argentée en majeur partie (quelle surprise!), avec un divan, un table entourée de 4 chaises, et un grand lit.  
  
Draco recommença à l'embrasser. Plus il s'avançait vers le lit, plus ses baisers devenaient violents. Il était en train de l'embrasser dans le cou lorsqu'il commença à lui enlever son t-shirt. Ensuite le jeans d'Hermione suivit le même chemin.  
  
-Si tu ne veux pas...  
  
-Oui..  
  
Elle lui enleva son chandailet ensuite son pantalon. Ils étaient tous les deux en sous-vêtements. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, prenant le temps de se regarder. Draco était fixé sur Hermione. Elle était encore mieux en sous- vêtements. À l'aide de sa main, il traça une ligne invisible qui partait des oreilles jusqu'en dessous du nombril, ce qui fit frissonner Hermione. Cette dernière prit entre ses mains le visage d'ange qu'elle avait devant elle et recommença à l'embrasser fougueusement. Il la coucha sur son lit et alla la rejoindre.  
  
-J'espère que tu as de la patience..dit-il avec un sourire diabolique.  
  
Il commença son petit manège. Lui donnant pleins de petits baisers papillons, en partant du front. Il voulait la faire languir. Il voulait qu'elle le supplie. Descendant petit à petit, il se rendit enfin à sa bouche, ensuite dans son cou, où il commença à lui faire un suçon. Descendant encore un petit peu, il lui enlevit son soutien-gorge, mais ramena sa bouche sur ses lèvres. Hermione émit un petit son car draco venait de mettre ses main sur ses sein et commencait a les masser doucement ce qui fit de plus en plus gémir Hermione qui respirait de plus en plus vite.  
  
Puis soudain il mena sa bouche au sein gauche d'Hermione et commenca à le lécher lentement faisant gémir un peu plus Hermione. La tention montait c'étais très dur pour les 2 de se controler .  
  
-Draco dépêche toi je vais craquer ! dit Hermione qui le regarda les yeux remplis de désir  
  
-Je t'avais dit d'être patiente ! dit Draco le plus normalement possible  
  
Draco se remis à la tâche et commenca à dessendre de plus en plus bas. Il était rendu dans la zone du nombril et Hermione en demandait plus. Elle le supliait, et c'est ce qu'il voulais. Il Écarta ces jambes et massa son clitoris avec un doigt . Elle cria son prénom . Puis il en mis un en elle. Elle re-cria mais 2 fois plus fort. Draco faisait des vas-et-viens et elle gémissait terriblement .puis viens le moment où Hermionne en avait assez, elle voulait aller plus loin mais avant elle allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.  
  
Elle le plaqua sur le lit et commen,ca à lui faire savoir ce qu'elle ressentait juste auparavant qu'elle prenne le dessus. Elle l'embrassa doucement et lui fit quelques sucons dans le cou. Elle dessendit son boxer ( les fan de draco vous pouver baver !!!)elle pris son sexe entre ses mains et fis les vas et viens puis elle le mis dans sa bouche. Il etais au paradis! Il se sentait si bien mais en voulait toujours plus alors il lui dit d'aller plus vite.  
  
- Et après tu viens dire que je ne suis pas patiente ! Et bien tu patientera encore mon amour! dit Hermione très determinée.  
  
Elle se remis à la ''torture'' qu'elle faisait subir à Draco mais viens le moment oè tous les 2 ne purent plus attendre. Draco enleva la petite culotte d'Hermione et il entra en elle. Elle ressentit une douleur très forte au bas ventre mais bien vite ce sentiment fut changé en un bien être.. Il grognait et elle, elle criait.  
  
-Draco , ENCORE STP!!!dit-elle en criant.  
  
Et puis, Draco commença à aller de plus en plus vite et Hermione jubilait ! C'étais sa première expériense sexuelle et elle ADORAIT!! bientôt ils finirent par être couchés tout les 2 l'un à coté de l'autre et essayait de reprendre une respiration normale.  
  
-C'était ........WOW. dit Hermione  
  
-Oui j'avoue c'étais super. dit Draco lassant.  
  
-Et si on dormait maintenant? dit Hermione en se collant amoureusement contre Draco  
  
-oui mon amour. Dormons. dit Draco  
  
Et ils s'endormirent les 2 très contents de leur nouvel .. aprentissage du soir..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco se réveilla avant Hermione. Ça avait marché. Il l'avait soumise à ses désirs, et maintenant, il était impossible pour Hermione de ne pas accepter d'être dans son camp. Le camp de Voldemort..  
  
Il la regarda dormir. Elle était encore plus belle comme cela.  
  
"Peut-être que je pourrais me marrier avec Pansy mais garder Hermione pour mes besoins personnels.. ouais je crois que ça se ferait.."  
  
Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, ce qui la réveilla.  
  
-Bonjour ma belle.  
  
-Bonjour Draco. Il est quelle heure?  
  
-Assez tôt pour recommencer ce que nous avons fait cette nuit..  
  
Il recommença à l'embrasser, mais elle l'arrêta.  
  
-Ce n'est pas que ça ne me tente pas, mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire pour cet après-midi.. avec Tu-Sais-Qui..  
  
-Ouais alors.. fais comme tu le sens, mais pèse bien le pour et le contre. Et prend celui où il y a plus d'avantages! Alors on peut continuer maintenant?  
  
-Oui c'est d'accord..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vers 10h00, Hermione et Draco sortirent de la chambre de ce dernier. Hermione partit vers la sienne et Draco dans le sens opposé. Il allait voir le maître.  
  
Il entra dans les appartements du Lord, après avoir fait le *code*, non sans un sourire qui en disait long.  
  
-Alors, la nuit a été fructueuse Draco?  
  
-Oh oui! Et je suis presque sûr maintenant que Hermione va nous rejoindre. Elle n'est pas assez stupide pour refuser, elle sait ce qui l'attend si elle le fait. Alors vous pouvez déjà déboucher la bouteille de champagne my Lord !  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bon! C'est terminer pour ce chapitre!!! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé !!! Mais je vous préviens tout de suite, mes examens commencent dans un mois, alors je vais commencer à étudier les matières que je comprends rien, alors je vais un peu moins m'occuper de ma fic, mais je vais quand même continuer de la faire dans mes moments libres! Je ne vais pas l'abandonner!!!!! Et je veux vous dire que la scène entre Hermione et Draco a été co-écrite par mily et moi! Et en même temps, je fais un peu de publicité, mais vous devriez allez lire sa fic! mais si vous voyez pas le lien (des fois sa arrive !) mettez ceci : read.php?storyid=1282762 après le fanfiction.net/ ! ! !alors maintenant, réponses aux reviews!!!  
  
Célina : alors ? as-tu aimé ce chapitre ? est-ce que ça te dérange toujours si Draco est sous le charme de la fille ? j'espère que non et que tu vas continuer de lire ma fic ! ! !  
  
Sandy, Kotohiki, Paprika Star, Hermione Potter Jr , mimi la pro Leacmoa : merci de m'avoir laissé un review ! ! ! et je suis désolé si j'écrit un message pour vous tous, mais je voulais mettre ce chapitre ce soir vu que toute la semaine je n'aurai pas grand temps, mais la prochaine fois, je vais vous faire un review chacun ! ! ! et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre là!!!  
  
Lexyann : soit pas jalouse ma tite puce!!! Si tu regarde attentivement, ya quelques personnes qui ont cliqué deux fois sur le bouton alors j'en ai deux pareils! Mais je vais te faire de la pub : ALLEZ LIRE LES FICS DE LEXYANN!!!! Voici la fin du lien, après le fanfiction.net/ : profile.php?userid=327812 C'est bien là ? :)  
  
Émily Potter : désolé pas le temps de t'écrire un long message, vu que je veux le poster ce soir pour commencer notre fic ! mais la prochaine fois je t'en écrirai un ! ! !  
  
A la prochaine ! ! !  
  
Stèfanie 


	9. Note!

Salut salut tout le monde!!! Et non! Désolé! Pas de nouveau chapitre! Je voulais vous mettre cette note avant, mais je n'ai pas pu, désolé! La note est pour vous dire que le prochain chapitre arrivera un peu plus tard, car nous sommes présentement dans la période d'examens, qui fini *regarde son calendrier* le 20 Juin (environ)! Alors j'espère que vous avez de la patience!!! Je dois aussi vous avouer que je ne l'ai pas encore commencé *se cache la tête pour ne pas qu'ils me frappent*.. mais je m'y met dès que les examens seront finis! Je vous le promet!! Et même si la fic est maintenant R, et bin je crois pas qu'il y aura d'autres scènes comme ça! Parce que je trouve qu'une fic peut en être une sans avoir de sexe, mais .. je la trouvais appropriée, pour dire que Draco se sert de Hermione, et tout! Alors.. à bientôt (j'espère!!) et bonne chance si vous avez des examens!!!  
  
Stèfanie -xxx-  
  
P.S. Merci pour tous vos reviews!!!! Au dernières nouvelles, j'en avais.. 91 !!! je suis proche du 100!!! Et c'est ma première fic!! Même si je sais qu'il y a du monde qui ont appuyé deux fois sur *go* alors.. mais chhhhuuuuuuttttt!!!! C'est un secret!!! lol ^^  
  
P.S.2. Si quelqu'un a une idée de titre.. gênez vous pas!! Car moi et les titres.. mais je crois que je radote là.. lol ^^  
  
P.S.3. (coudonc! Je radote bokou today!!) Si vous voulez que je vous écrive un e-mail lorsque mon 9e chapitre va arriver, laissez moi un review avec votre e-mail!! 


	10. chap9 Décisions

Bon, tout d'abord, Lexyann m'a fait remarqué qu'au début de la fic, j'appelais le père de Hermione *Robert*, et ensuite j'ai changé pour *Marcel* ! Je suis désolé ! Mai au moins, il n'y a pas tout le monde qui l'a remarqué.. ! Mais je vais continuer avec Marcel !  
  
Et aussi, je sais qu'il y a sûrement braucoup de français, mais comme je suis québécoise, je vais utiliser les termes déjeuner et diner à la place des mots français petit-déjeuner et déjeuner!  
  
Bonne lecture!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapitre 9 : Décisions  
  
Johanna et Marcel étaient très inquiets.  
  
-Hey mais j'y pense ! Hermione nous a parlé d'un garçon... Harry ! Ou étais- ce Ron.. De toutes façons, nous pourrions lui envoyer une lettre ! Elle nous a dit que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, nous pourrions lui écrire ! dit Marcel.  
  
-Oui ! Mais nous ne connaissons pas son adresse.. répondit la femme de ce dernier.  
  
-Mais voyons Jo ! Tu sais bien que les sorciers utilisent leur hibou pour le courrier ! Viens, allons dans sa chambre. Ils montèrent à l'étage supérieur et trouvèrent la cage de la chouette.. vide.  
  
-Hermione avait sûrement envoyé une lettre à quelqu'un avant.. avant de..  
  
Johanna ne put terminr sa phrase. Son mari la prit dans ses bras pendant qu'elle étouffait un sanglot.  
  
-Ça va aller ! Nous allons la retrouver !  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione retournait vers sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, elle vit sa chouette qui l'attendait. Elle hulula quand elle la reconnue.  
  
-Chut Crys ! murmura-t-elle.  
  
Crys était le diminuif de Crystalline. Hermione appréciait beaucoup ce nom, même que quand elle était enfant, elle disait à tout le monde que son vrai nom était Crystalline et non Hermione.  
  
La chouette semblait avoir compris car elle se tût. Hermione alla détacher la lettre de la patte de la chouette et commença sa lecture.  
  
Chère Hermione,  
  
Un été complet avec notre pire ennemi de Poudlard ? L'été ne sera pas facile pour toi ! Je te souhaite beaucoup de chance, mais moi aussi j'en ai besoin. Les Dursley sont pires que jamais ! Je n'ai pas un seul repos ! Et je n'ai toujours pas le droit de sortir de la maison, sauf si c'est pour arracher des mauvaises herbes ! Et tu ne sais pas la meilleure ! Il se trouve que hier après-midi, j'ai fait une drôle de rencontre dans le jardin ! Un gnome ! Ils ne vivent que dans les jardins des sorciers, mais vu que j'en suis un, ils se sont dit qu'ils pouvaient rester là ! Les Dursley ne s'en sont pas (encore) rendu compte, et j'espère qu'ils ne s'en rendront pas compte! De toutes façons, je me dit que j'aime mieux être ici qu'à Azkaban! Ne me demande pas le rapport s'il te plait.. c'est la seule raison que j'ai trouvé!  
  
J'espère que l'on va se voir au chemion de traverse! Dis-moi la date, et j'essaierai de venir!  
  
Je t'embrasse,  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione commença à fouiller partout dans sa chambre.  
  
« N'importe quoi!! Une plume, un stylo.. allez Hermione!!! Cherche!! »  
  
Elle ouvrit un tiroir et trouvit une plume..  
  
« Maintenant, de l`encre! »  
  
Dans le tiroir d'à coté, elle trouva de l'encre. Elle prit le parchemin de Harry, le retourna et écrivit :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je suis prisonnière de Tu-sais-qui ! Il veut que je sois mangemorte! Viens m'aider stp, cet après-midi, il va me rencontrer et je dois lui donner sa réponse. Qu'est-ce que je fais?  
  
Hermione  
  
Elle donna le parchemin à Crystalline, qui s'envola par la fenêtre. Juste à temps. Car deux mangemorts venaient d'ouvrir la porte.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco, toujours en compagnie du maître, engloutissait son croissant à toute vitesse. Il se sentait fier de lui. C'était l'une des seules fois de sa vie où il avait fait cela non pour son père, mais pour lui. Il trouvait que ces temps-ci, il avait beaucoup changé. Non pas que ça le dérangeait, mais il ne se trouvait pas à l'aise dans ce nouveau rôle de gentil. Il redevenait petit à petit ce qu'il était avant.. Le diable au visage angélique..  
  
-Draco!  
  
La voix le sortit de ses pensées. Il se tourna face au Lord.  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Tu devrais continuer ton petit manège avec la sang-de-bourbe! Tu lui apportera à diner dans sa chambre ce midi.  
  
Draco détestait rester avec une fille après « la nuit ». Mais il le fallait. Juste pour cette fois.  
  
-..D'accord..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Les deux mangemorts lui apportait son déjeuner. Une toast au beurre, une orange et un verre d'eau.  
  
« Wow.. ça quasiment l`air appétissant.. » se dit-elle, sarcastique.  
  
Les mangemorts allaient sortir de la pièce, mais Hermione lança :  
  
-On voit vos capacités.. vous devez être DEUX personnes pour amener une assiette et un verre..  
  
Ils ne comprirent pas immédiatement, ce qui laissa le temps à Hermione de se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Finalement, ils partirent en claquant la porte.  
  
-J'ai eu chaud!  
  
Elle mangea lentement sa toast en pensant à ce futur et redouté après-midi.  
  
« Faîte que Crys arrive à tant chez Harry.. »  
  
Elle doutait sérieusement. Mais elle avait encore un petit espoir. Minuscule, certes, mais il était quand même présent.  
  
Elle patienterait. Elle essaierait même de retarder la ''confrontation'' .. si elle le pouvait..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Johanna et Marcel était en route vers le Chaudron Baveur, qui permettait d'entrer au Chemin de Traverse.  
  
Ils entrètrent dans le petit bar, tandis que tous ceux présents les regardait avec un drôle d'air.  
  
-On a sûrement trop l'air d'être des moldus chérie.. chuchota Marcel à sa femme.  
  
Elle ne répondit pas car le barman vint à leur rencontre.  
  
-Besoin d'aide?  
  
-Euh non! Merci! Nous voulons juste aller au Chemin de Traverse..  
  
Il les regardèrent bizarrement et retourna derrière le comptoir. Le couple moldu sorti par la porte de derrière, et essaya de se rappeler comment sa fille les avait fait entrer ici.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouver.  
  
-Nous pourrions peut-être .. demander à quelqu'un? proposa Johanna.  
  
-Mais.. on va nous prendre pour des imbéciles!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu préfères? Se faire passer pour des imbéciles et peut-être retrouver notre fille, ou avoir l'air sorcier et ne pas la retrouver?répondit-elle en colère.  
  
-Tu as raison. Allons-y!  
  
Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur, et alla directement au bar. La personne derrière n'était pas la même que tout à l'heure. C'était une jeune fille.  
  
-Oui que puis-je pour vous?  
  
Johanna regarda son mari d'un air qui voulait dire 'laisse moi parler'. Ce qu'il fit.  
  
-Et bien voilà. Nous étions supposé retrouver notre fille sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais nous ne savons pas comment y entrer. Nous ne sommes pas sorciers.. Mais notre fille oui! Alors, nous aimerions savoir si vous pourriez nous ouvrir.  
  
-Euh.. oui, d'accord. Suivez-moi.  
  
La jeune fille leur fit confiance. Sans doutes parce qu'ils connaissaient l'existence du passage et du Chemin. Elles les amenèrent devant le mur de briques, et fut le 'code'. Ils étaient surpris, même si ils avaient déjà assisté à cette démonstration de magie.  
  
-Merci beaucoup mademoiselle!  
  
-De rien! Bon, il faut que j'y retourne. À la prochaine..  
  
Elle rentra immédiatement à l'intérieur, les laissant là. Ils se dirigèrent vers la poste. Avant de partir, ils avaient écrit deux lettres, une pour un certain Harry Potter, et l'autre pour un Ron Weasley. Ils avaient retrouvés leurs noms en fouillant dans les lettres d'Hermione (mais sans tout de même les lire, juste en lisant la signature.. bien entendu..).  
  
-Euh.. je crois que nous avons oublié un détail.. murmura Johanna.  
  
-Lequel?  
  
-Nous n'avons pas d'argent sorcier.  
  
-Oh.. c'est vrai.. Nous n'avons qu'à aller à la banque des sorciers pour pouvoir échanger notre argent! Ça se fait! Allons-y!  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers Gringott. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, un gobelin se jeta quasiment sur eux.  
  
-Besoin d'aide? C'est mon premier jour ici, et je m'appelle Southi.  
  
-Bonjour Southi. Dit la mère d'Hermione. Nous aurions besoin d'échanger de l'argent moldu contre de l'argent sorcier s.v.p! Nous aimerions avoir 2 gallions. Combien ça fait en argent moldu?  
  
Ils s'étaient renseigné pour savoir combien était un hibou express.  
  
-Hum.. je ne sais pas.. Il faudrait demander à un spécialiste. Je vous y coonduit. Suivez-moi!  
  
Ils suivirent le petit gobelin jusqu'à un autre, qui avait l'air plus vieux, ridé, avec des lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez.  
  
Le nouveau lui expliqua ce qu'ils voulaient, et le vieux se trouna vers eux.  
  
-D'accord. Suivez-moi..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry était en train de nettoyer la nouvelle voiture de l'oncle Vernon lorsqu'une chouette traversa le ciel et vint atterir sur le capot. Il prit le parchemin avant que Vernon ne s'aperçoive qu'un chouette était sur son terrain. Il reconnu Crys. Elle s'envolant quand elle vit qu'Harry n'allait pas la nourir. Il déroula la lettre et remarqua que c'était la sienne.  
  
« Comment ça se fait qu`elle me revienne? »  
  
Il la retourna et vit le message d'Hermione. Il lacha la lettre et courut à l'intérieur de la maison. Il alla directement dans sa chambre, et griffonna sur le parchemin  
  
N'est pas peur. je préviens Dumbledore et nous irons te sauver. Ne met pas ta vie en danger.  
  
Il envoya la lettre à l'aide de Hedwidge, pris son balai et sa cape d'nvisibilité (qui n'était plus dans le placard, vu qu'il pouvait faire de la magie) et sorti à l'extérieur. De là, il mit sa cape et enfourcha son balai. Il vola très vite en altitude. Il reprenait ce goût de voler. Mais il reprit vite ses esprits en se demandant vers où il allait.  
  
-Je pourrais aller chez Ron.. et ensuite, monsieur Weasley nous aiderait.. oui c'est sa! Je vais chez Ron..  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva chez son meilleur ami, il était déjà 15h00. Il lâcha son Éclair de Feu, enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et entra en trombe dans la cuisine. Mme Weasley le regarda bizarrement.  
  
-Harry? Que fais-tu ici?demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Où est Ron?  
  
-Ron? Et bien.. en haut je présume.. pourquoi?  
  
Harry n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase et montait déjà les marches en sautant la moitié. La porte de la chambre de Ron était fermé, mais pas à clé. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup et vit Ron qui était en train de faire ses devoirs de vacances (quelle surprise!)  
  
-Harr..  
  
-Pas le temps! Hermione a été enlevée!  
  
-Hermi.. enle.. qui..?  
  
-Voldemort..  
  
Deux hibous entra à ce moment-là dans la petit pièce. L'un d'eux se dirigea vers Ron, et l'autre vers Harry. Ils avaient tou deux le même message.  
  
Cher Harry/Ron,  
  
Notre fille, Hermione Granger, a disparu. Nous avons pensé à vous, vu que vous êtes ses meilleurs amis. Savez-vous où elle se trouve? Nous sommes morts d'inquiétude! Aidez-nous svp! Recontactez-nous le plus tôt possible, nous désespérons!  
  
Johanna et Marcel  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je te disais! J'ai reçu une lettre d'Hermione ce matin! Allons-y!dit Harry.  
  
-D'accord! Mais Harry.. où va-t-on?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ce midi, Draco était venu lui apporter à manger, mais n'était pas rester. Il avait dit qu'il avait mal à la tête à cause de cette nuit. Mais il l'embrassa avant de sortir.  
  
Après, trois mangemorts étaient venu la chercher. Maintenant, ils étaient dans un couloir sombre. Pas de torches. Pas de fenêtres. Pas de vie.  
  
Ils l'emmenèrent dans une pièce éclairée de seulement deux torches. Mais elle pouvaiet distinguer dans le fond de la salle, une silhouette. Une silhouette effrayante..  
  
-Bonsoir, moldue.  
  
..avec une voix effrayante.  
  
Il se leva et faisa signe aux trois mangemorts de les laisser seuls. Il poussa ensuite Hermione jusqu'à une chaise, à la droite de celle du Lord.  
  
-Alors.. as-tu réfléchi à ma proposition?  
  
Hermione était nerveuse. Harry lui avait réécris et dis qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle mette sa vie en danger. Et qu'il viendrait la sauver.  
  
"Mais coment pourraient-ils venir me chercher? Ils ne savent même pas où je suis!" pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle prit une grande respiration et répondit.  
  
-Ma réponse est.. oui..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voilà! Ce chapite est fini! Le prochain viendra sûrement plus vite que les autres (et je crois que ce n'est pas la première fois que je dis sa!), enfin, j'espère! J'ai quelques idées nouvelles, et j'espère que vous les aimerez! En passant, j'aimerais quelques reviews!!! Merci ^^  
  
Réponses aux reviews du chapite 8 :  
  
Lythanie : Salut!! Merci pour le review! Et pour le cas de l'impérium.. tu verras au prochain chapitre! Contente que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire! Et j'espère que tu continuera à la lire!  
  
Lexyann : Hum hum.. je suis pas sûre que c'était Lexyann qui parlait là.. peut-être Shirley! Lol s't'une joke! Bin cé sure que je suis jalouse... mais cé pas grave! Je vais vivre avec!! lol .. BBBBBGBB? Cé long non? J'aime mieux mon BBGBB!!! Lol mais cé pas grave sa non plus.. je ne t'ai pas vu sur msn depuis .. deux jours? Mais j'espère qu'on se reparlera bientôt!!  
  
Celine.s : ça ne te dérange pas que Draco soit du côté du mal? Mais c'est vrai que ça serait mieux s'il n'était pas amoureux de cette fille! Mais je sais pas encore quoi faire.. enfin, oui, mais je veux rien dévoiler!! Alors viens lire le 10e chapitre quand il sera là!! je fais du chantage on dirait.. lol  
  
Leacmoa : J'avais moi aussi hâte de lire la suite.. mais c'était moi qui l'écrivait, alors il fallait que je me dépêche! Ok je délire.. c'est peut- être à cause de la chaleur..  
  
Varda : Tu découvriras tout le reste de l'histoire en continuant de lire la fic!! Et pour le titre, j'en ai deux en tête, mais je ne sais pas encore.. je vais attendre, pour être sûre!! Mais je vais en mettre un bientôt! Promis!!  
  
Chari : Je sais que c'est pas bien! Mais Draco, dans les livres, était toujours méchant, alors je me suis dit qu'il faudrait qu'il redevienne comme avant! Sinon, ça va trop vite, trop bien, sans *punch*!  
  
Émily Potter : Bon, je t'ai dit que j'allais t'écrire un review plus long, mais tu m'as pas reviewer pour le dernier chapitre!!! snif snif.. mais cé po grave, j'te répond quand même! Mais tu as tort.. tu devrais continuer ta fic!! Tu pourrais la faire toute seule, ça ne dérangerait pas! ce sera sûrement bon! Et je serais ta correctrice.. lol! Et pour notre fic, je ne sais pas si je la continuerai tout de suite. cet été, j'ai beaucoup de projets, et j'ai déjà assez de misère avec ma fic!! Mais continue la, elle sera sûrement bonne aussi! Et bin.. continue à lire ma fic et à me reviewer cette fois!! lol  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bon, c'est fini! Maintenant, je vais essayer d'updater ma fic plus souvent, mais je ne peux rien promettre!! Comme je l'ai dit dans le review de Émily Potter, cet été, j'ai beaucoup de projets!! Et c'est les vacances.. mais j'ai quand même beaucoup de temps pour cette fic!! Et j'aime mon histoire alors, ça va bien!!  
  
Merci d'avoir lu ma fic jusqu'à maintenant! Là, j'ai 97 reviews pour 8 chapitres!!!! Mais comme je l'ai dit, yen a qui ont cliqué deux fois sur le bouton go, mais c'est pas grave!! Je suis contente!! Youpiddou!  
  
Lol je vais aller me mettre la tête sous l'eau froide, et je vous reviens pour le prochain chapitre!  
  
Et n'oubliez pas, si vous voulez être avertis lorsque j'update un chapitre, donnez moi votre e-mail!  
  
BBGBB (ou BBBBBGBB (Beaucoup de Bien Beaux Bisoux Bien Gros et Bien Baveux) pour Lexyann .. essais d'en trouver un autre!! )  
  
Stèfanie xox 


	11. chap10 Hypocrisie

Salut! C'est Lexyann et non Stefanie qui vous envoie ce bout de chapitre. Elle m'a demandée de vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas d'upload avant le mois de septembre au plus tôt dû à son traître d'ordi qui l'a lâchement trahi! (*tousse tousse* vile, traître, assassin qui m'empêche de communiquer avec ma meilleure amiiiiiiiie!*tousse tousse*) Alors vous comprendrez s'il n'y a pas de réponses aux reviews! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle aurait répondu… quoique je pourrais le faire mais bon… ce ne sont pas de mes affaires! En tout cas, ce n'est pas important… Je vous laisse! Ciao!

Lexyann

Chapitre 10 : Hypocrisie(Stef n'avait pas mis de titre de chapitre alors je lui en ai mis un…) 

Hermione prit une grande respiration et répondit. 

-Ma réponse est… oui… 

Voldemort eut un petit sourire satisfait. 

-Très bien! Mais pour être certain que tu ne me trahisses pas…

Il mit sa main dans une de ses poches et en sortit une fiole... Hermione déglutit difficilement. Elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait accepter, pour ensuite aller tout raconter à Dumbledore. Mais il semblait qu'il était plus intelligent que ça.

 -… Je vais te faire boire cette potion…

-Et... qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? demanda Hermione. 

-C'est une de mes créations... elle fait une toute petite chose! Si tu mentionnes à quiconque quelque chose à propos de moi ou de mon repère, même si ce n'est qu'une minuscule chose, je le saurai… et attention à toi! Mais si tu es sincère, tu n'as pas à te soucier de cela, n'est-ce pas? 

Hermione pensa qu'elle avait déjà averti Harry, mais ne dit rien. Elle essaya de retrouver son courage et dit : 

-N…non bien sûr que non! Mais euh… ils vont me poser des questions sur où j'étais et ce que j'ai fait pendant ce temps!! Alors ils vont bien le découvrir… 

Hermione essayait de se sortir de ce pétrin, sans toutefois réussir. 

-Non! Mais si j'étais toi, j'esseyerai de me trouver une excuse tout de suite… comme une fugue par exemple…

Il tendit la potion à Hermione, qui la prit lentement. Elle fit un sourire forcé et vida la potion d'un coup. Elle commença à se sentir légère, mais ensuite, ce fut comme si un énorme poids lui pesait sur le coeur. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout redevint normal. 

-Maintenant, je sais que les Mangemorts reçoivent la marque mais…vu que tu es encore à Poudlard, je ne te l'imposerai pas. Maintenant, retourne dans ta chambre et fais tes valises : tu retournes chez toi. 

Hermione se leva et sortit de la pièce sans se faire prier. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à terre et soupira. 

-Ouais une fugue… Ce serait la seule explication possible… Mais il faut aussi que j'en trouve une autre par rapport à cette fugue… murmura-t-elle.

Elle se releva et rejoignit sa chambre. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Draco marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs sombre. Il repensait à la soirée qu'il avait eu en compagnie d'Hermione. Il soupira. 

'Ça a été quand même difficile de faire croire à cette sang-de-bourbe que je l'aimais…' pensa-t-il. 

Mais une autre voix prit le dessus. 

« C'est parce que tu ne faisais pas semblant! » 

'Peut-être est-ce vrai. Peut-être que je me suis laissé emporté dans cette affaire. Mais maintenant, tout est redevenu normal. Je suis redevenu le Vrai Draco..' 

« Je n'ai rien à redire la-dessus! C'est clair! » 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione entra dans sa chambre et vit un elfe de maison penché sur une valise. Elle se racla la gorge et l'elfe sursauta, descendit du lit et fit une révérence tellement basse que son nez toucha le plancher. 

-Tu peux te relever! lui dit Hermione en souriant. Quel est ton nom? 

-Gancher mademoiselle! 

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais? 

-Le maître a dit à Gancher de préparer votre valise! Alors Gancher la prépare! 

-Mais je n'avais pas de valise lorsque je suis arrivé ici! dit Hermione. 

-Je le sais! Mais le maître vous a donné des vêtements, mademoiselle. 

-D'accord je te laisse travailler…

Hermione alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine. Pendant qu'elle se lavait, elle pensa à l'excuse qu'elle pourrait donner à ses parents. Elle pourrait dire qu'elle était partie avec son petit ami... 'Non je m'imagine mal leur dire : Hey je me suis enfuie quelques jours avec mon petit copain pour qu'on puisse faire des trucs!' pensa-t-elle amèrement. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle sortit de de la salle de bain et trouva sa valise, prête, sur le lit, avec un message posé dessus. Elle le prit. 

_Chère Mademoiselle Granger, _

_Suite à votre réponse affirmative, vous faîtes maintenant partie de mon clan. Alors, comme vous êtes une nouvelle recrue, je vous donne quelques biens. Vêtements, bijoux, maquillage et aussi une nouvelle baguette. Cette baguette est très spéciale. Vous pouvez l'utiliser n'importe quand, n'importe où, pour n'importe quel sort (et nous savons tous les deux des quels je parle). Même si vous avez le droit d'utiliser la magie cet été, vous devriez utiliser cette baguette, au cas où. Ne la montrez à personne. Vous repartirez chez vous en fin d'après-midi. _

_Lord Voldemort _

Elle déchira le message et le jeta à la poubelle. Elle fouilla un peu dans la valise, et vit de superbes vêtements… quoique pas vraiment son style. Jupettes à jarretières, chandails troués, courts, serrés, ou voyants ou même les quatre à la fois… 

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?? dit-elle tout haut. 

-Je vois que tu as trouvé tes vêtements…dit une voix sifflante. 

Hermione se retrouna avec un cri de surprise. 

-Je t'ai fait peur? J'en suis désolé! dit Lord Voldemort d'un air qui disait tout le contraire. 

-Pourquoi ces vêtements indécents? demanda-t-elle. 

-Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais de nouveaux vêtements! Et aussi que si tu avais fait une fugue, c'est que tu t'étais rebellée. Et comme je sais qu'une sang-de-bourbe comme toi ne peut pas avoir d'idées d'explication pour une fugue, j'en ai trouvé une pour toi..dit-il avec un rictus. 

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vos idées! J'en ai trouvé une! 

-Ah oui? Et puis-je savoir qu'elle est ton idée s'il te plaît? 

Devant le silence d'Hermione, Voldemort ajouta :

 -C'est ce que je me disais! Alors tu diras tout simplement à tes parents que tu t'es enfin rebellée, -ce qui ne te ferait pas de tort- et que tu t'étais achetée ces vêtements en même temps.. 

Il pointa sa baguette sur les cheveux d'Hermione, qui elle, eut un sursaut. Ses cheveux se tintèrent de rouge, agrémentés de mèches rosées et noires. 

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? 

-Je t'arrange…

D'un autre coup de baguette, elle fut habillée avec quelques morceaux de vêtements de sa valise. Elle avait maintenant une courte jupe noire avec des coutures rouges, une camisole blanche avec quelques lignes noires qui faisaient des coutures, comme on en voit sur les têtes de monstres quelques fois. Hermione alla se regarder dans le miroir, sur le bord de l'évanouissement. Mais elle se trouvait tout de même… belle. Ces vêtements la mettaient en valeur, quoiqu'un peu trop. Elle avait plus l'air d'une prostituée qu'autres choses. 

-C'est peut-être un peu trop, non? demanda-t-elle. 

-Va demander à Draco Malfoy et il te répondra… 

Il l'amena dans les couloirs, jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Draco. Il cogna et s'en alla, laissant Hermione seule devant la porte. Draco ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, se demandant qui ça pouvait bien être. Il fut surpris de voir une très belle fille devant sa porte. 

-Qui... Hermione?? 

-Oui c'est moi… dit-elle en baissant la tête, attendant la réaction de Draco. 

-Tu es…

-Oui? dit-elle en relevant la tête. 

-Superbe… Tu es très belle… nouveau look? 

-Euh oui si on peut dire… 

-C'est Tu-Sais-Qui qui t'a dit de t'habiller comme ça? dit-il en la déshabillant du regard. 

-Oui… et il faut que je reste comme ça… je repars ce soir, et toi? 

-Moi aussi... mais il faut que j'aille voir mon père. Alors à ce soir! 

Il alla l'embrasser et se mit en route vers le bureau de son père, tandis que Hermione retournait dans sa chambre. Il marchait tranquillement, pensant au nouveau look de Hermione. 'Elle est sublime comme ça! Waou!' pensa-t-il lorsqu'il arriva devant une porte. Il cogna et attendit que son père lui dise de rentrer. 

-Vous vouliez me voir, Père? 

-Oui je voulais savoir si tout se déroulait comme prévu avec Hermione. Alors? 

-Oui tout est parfait. Je la surveillerai chez elle et à Poudlard! Mais Vous-Savez-Qui lui a fait boire une potion, non? 

-Oui… mais cette potion est bidon! Il n'a pas encore trouvé une bonne formule pour ce sort, alors il dit aux autres que s'ils parlent, il le saura! Mais ce n'est pas vrai! Cependant, ils ont tellement peur qu'ils ne parlent pas alors ça marche quand même…

 Draco et Lucius commencèrent à rire et sortirent de la pièce pour aller chacun dans une direction opposée. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Draco se dirigea vers la chambre de Shirley. Il entra sans cogner et la vit en train de faire ses bagages. 

-Toi aussi tu pars aujourd'hui? demanda-il. 

-Oui… 

-Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. 

-De rien. On recommence quand tu veux! dit-elle en s'approchant lentement de lui. 

-Maintenant? 

-Oui…non! Je ne peux pas! Je peux dans quelques minutes! Mais la prochaine fois qu'on se voit! 

-D'accord... tu me fais de la peine tu sais? dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. 

-Je sais, mais je m'en fais en même temps… Alors on est quitte! 

Elle l'embrassa et sortit de la chambre avec sa valise. Draco prit le même chemin quelques secondes plus tard pour retourner dans ses appartements.

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ce soir-là, les parents d'Hermione étaient plus qu'inquiets. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. La mère de la jeune fille pleurait dans les bras de son mari, lorsqu'ils entendirent trois coups à la porte. La mère se leva et alla ouvrir. Ce qu'elle vit la fit sursauter. Sa fille, habillée d'une mini-jupe et d'une camisole. Les cheveux rouges, roses et noirs. Elle poussa un cri et s'évanouit dans les bras de Marcel qui venait d'arriver. Celui-ci poussa alors un cri de surprise. Hermione décida de jouer le jeu. 

-Vous me laissez passer ou je dois utiliser la magie? dit-elle d'un ton arrogant. 

Son père amena sa femme qu'il déposa dans un des fauteuils du salon, laissant le passage à Hermione. Il alla ensuite serrer sa fille dans ses bras, mais celle-ci le repoussa.

-Hey! Calme-toi un peu p'pa! J'monte dans ma chambre. Dérangez-moi pas. 

Elle monta les escaliers, entra dans sa chambre, verrouilla la porte et commença à pleurer.

Eh ben, c'est tout ce qu'il y a… mais c'est quand même bien! Je vous demande juste un truc, n'oubliez pas de reviewer même si ce n'est pas Stefanie qui vous le demande! Alors c'est ça! Je vous dis bye et à une autre fois, peut-être…

**Lexyann**


	12. 5 ans plus tard, je reprends la fic!

Bonjour à tous! Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore quelques lecteurs, mais j'espère que oui puisque je viens de redécouvrir ma fic! Je l'avais complètement oubliée! Tellement oubliée qu'en la relisant, j'étais moi-même surprise de ce qui arrivait haha! Si cette fic vous intéresse toujours eh bien tant mieux, je compte la continuer! Dans les prochains jours j'essayerai de me faire un beau petit plan à suivre avec quelques idées et écrire un nouveau chapitre! Laissez-moi un petit review si ça vous intéresse encore - ça fait quand même 5 ans! - et si vous avez des idées/suggestions à me faire pour la suite de cette histoire! :)


	13. Chapitre 11

Nefenti, Chloe et Hamataroo : Contente que vous vouliez la suite :) La voilà! Et j'espère que mon idée à la fin vous intéressa...

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, bla bla bla... merci!

**Chapitre 11**

Hermione repensait à ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Maintenant assise sur une balançoire branlante du parc, elle se sentait encore plus mal que lors de la dispute avec ses parents.

_Flashback_

-Hermione! Descend, tout de suite! cria son père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? lui répondit Hermione, tentant de camoufler ses larmes.

-On a à parlé tous les trois! Descend!

Hermione alla rejoindre ses parents dans le salon en reprenant son air qu'elle voulait rebelle et désintéressé.

Sa mère éclata en sanglots en la voyant.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où étais-tu? Et avec qui?

-Relaxe _dad_, il ne s'est rien passé, j'étais ailleurs et avec quelqu'un! Ça te va comme ça?

Hermione fit mine de retourner dans sa chambre. Son père se leva d'un coup :

-Non, ça ne va pas! Tu nous as fait la peur de notre vie! Et tu reviens, habillée comme... comme... _ça_, et tu crois t'en tirer sans conséquences? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Hermione? Où est passé notre jeune et sage petite fille?

-Eh bien justement! J'en ai assez de n'être vu que comme la jeune et sage petite fille! Et ce look, vous devrez vous y faire parce que je l'aime!

"_Ce n'est pas vrai! Aidez-moi svp, vous devez bien voir que ce n'est pas normal que j'agisse de la sorte!"_ pensa Hermione.

Les parents restèrent silencieux quelques instants, se jetant des regards désespérés. Ce fut finalement Johanna qui prit la parole :

-Chérie... commença-t-elle tout doucement.

Elle reprit un air sérieux et strict.

-Va dans ta chambre.

Les larmes revinrent aux yeux d'Hermione.

-Mais mam...

-T'as entendu ce que ta mère t'as dit? Retourne dans ta chambre! Et restes-y cette fois! Et ne pense pas t'en tirer sans rien de plus, on reprendra la discussion demain matin!

_Fin du flashback_

"_Mais qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver? Je suis perdue!"_

Plus tôt dans la soirée, alors que Hermione était de retour chez elle et en pleine discussion avec ses parents, la pagaille s'était installée dans la maison des Weasley. Harry commençait à raisonner tandis que Ron en était toujours au stade de l'incompréhension. Par contre, Arthur Weasley ne se fit pas répéter l'histoire deux fois. Il se précipita à la cheminée pour contacter Dumbledore.

--

Eh oui! Je termine ce chapitre à cet endroit... mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis trop paresseuse pour en écrire davantage, mais plutôt parce que je vous lance un défi... Ou appelez ça comme vous voulez!

Comme vous l'avez peut-être lu précédemment, j'ai arrêté cette fic il y a maintenant 5 ans. En la relisant, j'étais surprise de ce qui arrivait! Je ne me souviens plus si j'avais fait un plan ou non et de toute façon, ça ne change rien puisque je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire comme suite! Bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne sais pas trop où je m'en vais avec cette histoire. J'ai donc pensé que vous, chers anciens et nouveaux lecteurs, que vous pourriez me donner vos suggestions! Et je vous laisserez même écrire le prochain chapitre! Je vous explique : je pars en voyage pendant 2 semaines et je n'aurai peut-être pas souvent accès à internet. En fait oui, mais pas tous les jours! Donc je viendrai voir vos reviews dans quelques jours et je choisirai quelqu'un qui a eu la meilleure idée (ou l'idée qui se rapproche le plus de ce que je pensais faire) et cette personne pourra écrire le prochain chapitre! Mais (et oui, il y a un mais!) j'aurai quand même un droit de regard sur le chapitre, je le corrigerai et arrangerai peut-être quelques trucs, bien sûr! Essayer de trouver des idées qui pourraient faire avancer l'histoire un peu moins vite, parce que je trouve que mon histoire a avancé très rapidement! Donc, peu importe l'idée, ce serait agréable que ça ralentisse l'histoire OU que la situation que vous avez pensé puisse prendre du temps pour se dérouler. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

Donc, si ça vous intéresse, laissez-moi un review avec votre e-mail dans le message! Et si vous ne voulez pas participer, laissez-moi quand même un review! Et avec des idées, pourquoi pas! Vous n'aurez qu'à me dire si l'offre vous intéresse ou non!

Alors, à dans quelques jours!

Stèfanie


End file.
